


You Can't Say No To A Casino and other stories

by actualrodent



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 1930s Slang, Alcohol, Angst, Boxing, Comic References, Drinking, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Longing, M/M, Multi, Not slowburn, OC X CANON, Object Head AU, Other, Redemption, Toxic Relationship, but he gets redeemed, king dice is a jerk, loosely correlated one shots, ocxcanon, redemption arc, references to the comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualrodent/pseuds/actualrodent
Summary: A collection of loosely related stories and one shots about my OC ship, Goopy/Millie, beginning with the story of how they met and got together. (tags and what not will be edited depending)
Relationships: Cagney Carnation/Chauncey Chantenay, Hilda Berg/Sally Stageplay, King Dice/OC, Minor or Background Relationship(s), goopy le grande/oc, past Mr. Wheezy/Sargent Gumbo Gumball, the devil/oc (cuphead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. You Can't Say No To A Casino (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Millie's deisgn: https://xx-eddies-teddy-xx.tumblr.com/post/628626306620325888/my-cuphead-oc-millie-she-works-at-the-casino-as  
> Goopy's Object head design: https://xx-slush13z-xx.tumblr.com/post/627819722509041664/ruse-of-an-ooze

_You can’t say no to a casino.~♬_

A song that everyone across Inkwell isle appeared to be familiar with. The line “you can’t say no to a casino” rang true to the residents, as evident on the island-wide gambling problem everyone seemed to share. With prohibition showing no signs of stopping, to be able to find an area to indulge in one’s guilty pleasures for alcohol, cigarettes, and gambling was almost like the Lord’s people finding the promised land. Or, well...in this case, the promised land wasn’t God’s doing. Instead, Beelzebub himself ran what was the largest and most well known casino on the entire Isle.

The place was packed nightly with chumps coming far and wide to gamble away their life’s savings for the simple rush of being able to, no matter how illegal it may be. Even the island’s most powerful figures found themselves giving into their sinful desire for alcohol and gambling, from the regal Baroness Von Bon Bon, ruler of Sugarland, to the all powerful genie, Djimmi the Great.

They couldn’t say no to a casino, as the song went.

Of course, among these powerful figures, the otherwise unremarkable population of the island loved the place just as much. Cagney Carnation often gambled his money away while Hilda Berg got drunk on contraband booze with Sal Spudder. Captain Brineybeard would have a drinking contest with Sally only to learn that the girl could throw back twice as much whiskey as an old sailor, and look good while she did it. Yes, these patrons were nothing short of a gaggle of belching, gambling reprobates, but there was a regular who found himself coming for reasons other than the overpriced drinks…

Goopy Le Grande was a rather well known boxer on Inkwell Isle. Having never lost a match, he thought rather highly of himself. Handsome, smashing, strong, undefeatable, were all words he used to describe himself. Goopy had never once considered himself to have a weakness until the fateful night he had seen _her_ walk out onto the casino stage.

She looked almost like a vision, wearing a long, black dress and white gloves up to her elbows with shiny white pearls around her neck to match a white flower pinned into her deep brown hair. Dark skin paired with even darker makeup illuminated by the stage lights as she walked onto the stage and up to the microphone stand. Goopy could hardly believe his eyes when he saw her, his jaw dropping upon looking her up and down. Such a beautiful creature in such a filth ridden place was something that he couldn’t fully believe he was witnessing in that moment. This imagery paired with her breathy, soft singing voice paired with the smooth jazz music being played left his heart fluttering in his chest.

After that, he came back every night to see her perform. Sitting at the bar near the stage to get a closer look at her. “Mildred” he learned her name was. Mildred Mutiny, nicknamed “Millie” for short, was one of the lounge performers for the Devil, and the loveliest one in his own honest opinion. Goopy had tried to express the feelings he felt for Mildred, but his friends shot down that dream rather fast by informing him that there was one tiny problem in his want to pursue her...she was already taken.

By whom?

By no one else but the Devil’s right hand man: mister King Dice.

Millie had apparently been dating King Dice since before she had begun working at the casino, and the two were to be married in the coming months. Dice was very much on the possessive side, so any attempt at pursuing Millie would inevitably end with a gorey demise for Goopy...but part of him still looked for that chance.

The ritual of watching Millie perform went on for weeks until one particularly late night in which Goopy overheard some chatter backstage between Millie and King Dice. Millie had finished her set a few minutes prior and had gone backstage, but it sounded as though King Dice were upset with her despite what appeared to be a perfect performance. Because of this, Goopy couldn’t help eavesdropping and leaned in to hear a bit better.

“Only _fifty_ dollars?” Dice barked, counting up the tips Millie had made, “just two nights ago, Cala Maria has ranked in a hundred in tips!” “I’m sorry, honey I--” Millie sniffled a bit, pushing away a tear with a finger as to not ruin her makeup, “I tried my damndest, but you know I just ain’t as popular as Cala Maria is…” “Don’t cry, my darling.” King Dice crooned, taking Millie’s chin in his fingers to make her look up at him, “We all have bad nights…” his tone changed to being much lower and more firm, “but you can’t afford to. Now go dry your eyes and figure out how to fix your act!”

King Dice stormed off, leaving Millie standing alone backstage, sniffling and attempting to collect herself, before she decided to leave and make her way to the bar across from where Goopy happened to be standing.

Millie sat down on one of the red leather stools, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she called over for the bartender to make her a drink. Goopy quickly made his way over to her and sat on the stool next to her, attempting to be friendly. “Hey there,” he began, “you know, I uh...I loved ya performance tonight.” Millie looked up from her folded hands and gave Goopy a sweet smile. “Thank you…” she chuckled a bit, “at least somebody appreciated it.” “You know, I couldn’t help overhearing what that King Dice was sayin’ to ya back there…”

“Oh…?” Millie felt her heart sink in her chest in that moment.

“He doesn't treat ya right. You shine brighter than that tired old mermaid ever could.” Goopy watched as Millie’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Me?” She asked.

“Yeah…” he smiled at her, “you. And while I’m here, lemme tell ya, he ain’t got no right to be talkin’ to you how he does.”

Millie couldn't help but smile, taking a small sip of her drink as Goopy continued on.

“You know…” Millie began, “I’ve seen ya here before, haven’t I? You come here a lot.”

“Well, ‘ya can’t say no to a casino,’ as the song goes.” Goopy replied, chuckling to himself.

Millie smiled even wider, her grin becoming more and more difficult to hide.

“Here,” Goopy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing Millie forty dollars he had stashed away, “a tip for the lovely singer. Maybe that’ll get Dice off ya back for the night?”

Millie gasped as she held the money in her hands, looking at Goopy in utter disbelief. Before she could speak again, she heard the voice of her fiance calling for her. “Mildred, we need to be going!” King Dice called, having already gotten his coat, “finish talking to this fan of yours and let’s make our way to the car, shall we?” “Coming, dear!” Millie replied, finishing her drink in a few gulps and pulling her fur coat on.

“It was lovely chatting, but Dice doesn’t like to wait--” Millie said frantically, “oh, I’m dreadfully sorry, what’s your name?”

“Oh, uh--” Goopy cleared his throat, “Goopy Le Grande.”

“Goopy?” Millie repeated, being sure she had heard it right, “A fitting name for a slime like yourself.”

Millie grabbed two dollars from her purse and slapped them on the counter, calling out “keep the change, love!” to the bartender before giving a dainty wave to Goopy and going to meet King Dice to leave for their home in the city. 

Goopy couldn’t help but smile as he made his way out of the casino to catch a cab home. Even if he couldn’t have her, he could try to support her as best as he could.

But of course, you can’t knock a guy for dreaming, can you?

After that night, Goopy and Millie found themselves talking rather often, earning Goopy the title of “friend” from her, and thankfully getting no suspicions from King Dice about this new found friendship. Dice had written Goopy off as being no real threat to him. “Pudgy and unassuming” he would describe him as. 

He saw him as no competition, believing that Millie would never leave him, especially not for someone like that.

The weeks went on and Goopy still watched Millie perform nightly, enamoured with her and enchanted by her no matter how good or bad the performance was that night. Just hearing her voice and watching her on stage was enough to send his heart soaring, and hearing the way that King Dice spoke to her was enough to leave him with an ache in his chest, knowing that he would treat her better.

One particularly warm night had Millie attempting a new color for her performance than her usual dark colors. A red dress paired with white jewelry and ruby red lips seemed like the perfect look, in her own humble opinion.

“How do I look?” Millie asked King Dice, doing a small twirl to show off the strapless dress she had chosen. “Red…” Dice said, trailing off and stroking his chin, “I wouldn’t wear red if I were you, but I supposed you can do whatever you want to do.”

“Wh…” Millie swallowed, looking nervously at her fiance, “what’s wrong with me wearing a red dress? I thought it would look nice...just something a little different. You know, I wear black so often and--”

“Because you look _good_ in black, darling. This…” Dice gestured toward her dress and gave her a pitiful look, “well, this just makes you look a tad bit cheap.”

“Cheap…?” Millie felt her heart sink, “Well...I could change, I’m not on just yet--”

“No, no! By all means, keep the dress on.” Dice put a hand on her shoulder, “But in the future, maybe don’t bother with this dress.”

“Well I can’t just return it, honey. It’s a tailored dress--”

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to give it to a friend who will fit it, hm? I’m sure Sally would love such an interesting dress.” Dice gave Millie a pitied smile, “Why not go get a drink to loosen up before your performance, sweetheart? You seem tense.”

Millie was ready to slap him across the face. Of course she was tense! But she knew that, or rather _believed,_ that he had her best interest in mind. She wanted to believe that he cared about her and was just brutally honest.

“Okay, darling…” Millie replied, “I’ll be at the bar until my set comes up.”

“Good girl.” Dice cooed, kissing her forehead and patting her shoulder, “You’ll knock ‘em dead tonight, I’m sure of it.”

Millie watched him walk away from her and onto the casino floor, studying his movements for a moment as he flirted and laughed with the casino patrons. He was masterful at his job, it was no wonder that he was manager. She must have been so lucky to be his fiance, right? To have such a skillful man as her beloved? She wanted to believe that, anyway. Millie took a deep breath and made her way to the bar, ordering herself a rum and coke to drink to smooth her nerves. “Hey, you!” Goopy said as he sat on the stool next to her, setting the drink he had gotten earlier down on the polished wood of the bar, “How are ya doin’? You look…”

Goopy’s words trailed off as he looked her up and down, his gaze coming back to her ruby lips before making eye contact once more.

“You look incredible.”

Millie smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear before letting out a soft “thank you” in response. “I’m glad to see that _somebody_ likes my dress.” She chuckled. “Whad’dya mean?” Goopy asked, a confused look on his face, “You look absolutely amazing.” “Well, Dice doesn’t think so. This will probably be my last night wearing this dress. He says I look better in black.” “Millie, you look good in any color!” Goopy laid his hand on top of Millie’s to comfort her, giving her a warm and genuine smile that she hadn’t seen Dice do since they had first gotten together, “You’re so beautiful, you could make a burlap sack look like evening wear.” Millie couldn’t help but feel the corners of her mouth being tugged into a smile as she listened to his kind words.

Did he really feel that way about her? That she was _that_ beautiful? She hadn’t heard Dice speak that kindly about her in months...but Goopy was saying it right then? So many thoughts were racing through her mind, but she had to keep her composure.

“Well...thank you, Goopy.” She said sweetly, stirring her drink with the straw the bartender had provided in the stout glass cup of booze before taking a dainty sip, cringing slightly at the burning feeling of it slipping down her throat, “You know, it’s been awhile since someone has said that about me so sincerely.”

“Really?” Goopy asked, “Not even Dice…?”

Millie shook her head, chuckling to herself. “Not even Dice.”

“Well, that’s no good!” Goopy exclaimed, “If I were your fiance, I’d be praisin’ ya like a nun does the Lord on Easter Sunday.”

“You’re just sayin’ that…” Millie crooned, batting her eyelashes.

“No, I mean it…” Goopy replied, squeezing her hand for a moment, “You deserve that kinda treatment.”

Millie was silent for a moment, continuing to stir her drink as the ice cubes in it began to melt.

“...he ain’t very kind to you, is he?” Goopy asked.

Millie remained without a word.

“I hear how he talks to ya and, well...you deserve better than that.”

“Dice isn’t a bad guy.” Millie said quietly, trying to defend him to the best of her abilities, “He--he’s not mean or anything he--well he’s never laid a hand on me when I didn’t want him to. He treats me better than a lot of men would.”

Millie stumbled over her words, looking for the right thing to say as her tongue tied itself into knots.

“I hear ya, Millie.” Goopy replied, “I’m just tellin’ ya what I think as a friend. And what I think is he never has to lay a hand on you to mistreat you. I’m sure he’s able to change, but...you shouldn’t be expected to wait around for the day he chooses to do that.” 

“Goopy, I…” Millie trailed off and her head perked up, listening to hear where Cala Maria was in her setlist, “Oh gee, I should be goin’ back stage and freshening up my makeup. I’ll be on once this song’s over.”

“Break a leg.” Goopy said sweetly, giving her that gentle smile she had come to know.

“I--” Millie cleared her throat, “Thank you, Goopy. For talking with me.”

Goopy smiled even wider as she ran off backstage, yanking the red velvet curtain shut behind her. He hoped he didn’t cross a line, but he really didn’t care. He was right and he hoped that she could see that. “You’ve got balls of steel, Le Grande.” said a familiar voice from behind Goopy. Goopy whipped around to see none other than Cagney Carnation plopping himself down on the stool beside him, martini in hand and very small winnings in the other. “You must think you’re untouchable if ya think you can just chat up King Dice’s girl like that”

“I’m just givin’ my input as a friend.” Goopy sighed, taking a swig of his own drink, “Dice isn’t good for her. He’s so full of himself.”

“And you’re not?” Cagney asked, taking a sip of his own drink before setting it onto the hardwood, “The ‘handsome Goopy Le Grande’ ain’t full of himself?”

“Well I don’t treat anyone worse because of it.”

“That’s somethin’ I’ve always liked about you, Le Grande.” the carnation laughed, “Even with your _massive_ ego...ya never treat anyone like shit.”

“Wouldn’t be fair of me.” Goopy glanced over at the stage as Cala Maria finished off her set, giving a curtsey and waving goodbye as she thanked the crowd, “Especially not to somebody like Millie.”

“Face it,” Cagney barked, “she ain’t coming for ya. She’s engaged already to a _rich, powerful_ guy. Even if she did leave him for ya, he could get the Devil on your case in a split second.”

Goopy sighed. “Maybe you’re right…” He finished off her drink and looked down at the slowly melting ice at the bottom of the cup, “...but I won’t let that stop me from supportin’ her. She deserves to at least have somebody to remind her she’s worth it when her husband can’t be bothered. Is that such a crime?”

“I suppose you’ve got a point.” Cagney replied, scratching his chin and looking up as if he were thinking, “But I’d still be ready to run in case Dice decides you’re a little too close if I were you. Ain’t no such thing as too careful when dealin’ with the Devil’s minions.”

“I hear ya, loud and clear.”

Goopy perked up when he heard the click of high heels walking out onto the stage, a smile spreading across his face as he beheld Millie making her way to the microphone, still wearing that red dress she had picked out earlier. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.” She purred into the microphone, holding the stand ever so gently in her gloved fingers, “I hope we’re all having a wonderful evenin’ here at our fine establishment. The bar will be open all night” she gestured at the bar, where the tipsy troop drunkenly waved, “and the bettin’ tables are always takin’ seats.” She stretched her arm to gesture across the room where the different tables sat, followed by the whooping and hollering of staff and guests.

Goopy sat starry-eyed as he watched how Millie moved, hearing her sweet voice begin to sing over the music being played. He was absolutely mesmerized by her, and Cagne couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction to her.

“You’ve got it bad, Le Grande.” Cagney chuckled, finishing off his martini.

“I know.” Goopy replied, “I sure do.”


	2. You Can't Say No To A Casino (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who gave this story a read! this chapter features the OC/sona of my good pal Wulf (@radicalhats on tumblr and twitter and dA, and @wulfums is his self shipping blog)
> 
> the ref to his sona, Lovely Reaper: https://twitter.com/Radicalhats/status/1301992550778183681/photo/1

“So...this Goopy guy...is he cute?”

“Oh my god, you’re terrible.”

“Well, is he!?”

Millie sat in her vanity chair, applying eyeshadow as the Lovely Reaper laid upside down on the couch of the dressing room, kicking his feet with his hands on his stomach, “He has to be cute, right? Or else you wouldn’t be thinking about him all the time.” Reaper said, his ears flapping slightly. “Well, you know what he looks like. He’s a regular.” Millie replied, “Do _you_ think he’s cute?” “I have no opinion on _any_ man who isn’t my Devil.” Reaper crooned, his ears curling into a heart shape.

“Right.” Millie giggled, “How could I forget about the lovely couple?”

“Well, answer my question! Is he cute? And how cute do you think he is? Is he like, ‘boy next door’ cute or leave your husband cute?”

“Reaper!”

“Don’t dodge the question!”

Millie giggled and closed her eyeshadow before caking on mascara to her lower lashes. “Well, he’s sweet.” She closed her mascara pot and dipped the brush into a glass of alcohol nearby to clean it as she used her middle finger to push at her lashes to curl them slightly, “He always knows what to say to cheer me up. Just the other night he was with me behind the casino after I got into a fight with Dice. He made sure I was alright and that I calmed down.”

“Sounds like the total package. Too bad you’re stuck with prince charming.”

Reaper quickly shut up when hearing the distinct footsteps of King Dice trekking down the hall, only for him to peek in, knocking on the door with a vocal “knock knock.” King Dice stepped in, putting a hand on Millie’s shoulder and smiling. “How is my princess tonight?” Dice asked, his voice low and smooth. “I’m just fantastic.” Millie replied, giggling slightly.

“Just freshening myself up a bit before I head on stage.”

“Well, that’s to be expected.” Dice replied, “Your makeup wasn’t looking so hot during that last set. Looks better now, but...well, I’d ask your gal pals for some tips if I were you.”

Millie was silent for a moment.

“I thought she looked fine.” Reaper defended Millie, rolling over onto his stomach and sitting up on his elbows, “Even with those lights you blast on her.”

“Well, we’re all entitled to our own opinion.” Dice got down to give Millie a kiss on her cheek, “We’ll just hire a makeup artist for the wedding. You don’t have to worry.” Millie attempted to laugh off his comment, keeping her hands folded in her lap as he squeezed her shoulders before making his way back to the door. “One more song and then we can get going, yeah?” Dice asked. Millie gave a thumbs up paired with a pained smile.

Dice gave her back a thumbs up before walking back out into the hall and closing the door behind him. Read sat up and waited for the footsteps to fade before leaning toward Millie. “Now you know Dice is a good pal of mine, but I will _never_ hesitate to kick his ass for you.” Reaper said, his collar charm jingling slightly, “He’s been such an asshole to you, he wasn’t always like that, was he?” “Of course not!” Millie replied, slipping her high heels back on, “He used to be a lot sweeter, but...I dunno he just...got so critical after awhile.”

“Honey, you need to run.” Reaper folded his legs and placed his hands on his knee, “Run as _fast_ as your legs will take ya, and don’t look back.”

“I appreciate your concern, but a lady doesn’t just spurn her fiance like that.” Millie replied, fixing her hair in the mirror.

“Well maybe she should.”

“Reaper!” Millie laughed, “I appreciate you.”

“As you should, toots! Where would ya be without me?”

“Still in that little cottage, I tell you! Still in that cottage deep in the woods!”

Reaper let out a squealing laugh and slapped his knee. “Knock ‘em dead, Millie.” He said, catching his breath, “And say hi to your little blue boyfriend for me! I gotta go to the back and help the Devil count up our earnings.”

Millie threw her head back as she laughed. “He is _not_ my boyfriend!” she cackled.

“He may as well be!” Reaper chortled as he opened the door of the dressing room to make his way to the Devil’s office, “Now get out there! Show those drunks what elegance looks like!”

“I will, I will!” Millie stood up from her chair, blowing Reaper a platonic kiss which he dramatically caught and held to his heart, causing Millie to laugh once more before he left the room. Millie pulled her dress up slightly over her chest before leaving the room to make her way to the stage.

Goopy sat where he always did, at the bar near the stage to look up at Millie as closely as he could. This time he was accompanied by both Hilda and Cagney, who both thought he was just a lovesick fool. “Look at her…” Goopy swooned, “Ain’t she just darlin’?”

“Sure is.” Hilda replied, “Too bad she’s taken, huh? I think it's sweet how you care so much for her still. Most fellas would’ve made like a ghost and disappeared long before now.” “I think he’s dumb!” Cagney laughed, “But I’ll admit, he’s determined in his stupidity! Gotta be determined in something!”

Goopy rolled his eyes and took a swig of his whiskey, looking back up at the stage as Millie began to sing a sweet love song, looking out at King Dice in the audience. 

Despite her gaze clearly being on him...it felt almost like she wasn’t singing for or about him. Simply reciting lines that she was told to. She didn’t feel what she sang. To be looking at her fiance was an act. One that said “everything is okay” in the face of what would become a life of misery. King Dice sat smugly, almost as if he were a proud owner of something watching his plans come into fruition. Reaping the fruits of a project he had put some kind of backbreaking effort into. While he had this content look, Millie seemed to have a dissatisfied look. Almost sad, if one wanted to go deeper.

Goopy tried to pay no mind, but he could tell from having seen her genuinely happy that in that moment, she wasn’t, and she hadn’t been for quite some time.

Once the song was over, Millie smiled and bid the crowd adieu, followed by clapping accompanied by whistles and hollers as she stepped off the stage and behind the curtains. Goopy sat for a moment, a sick feeling in his stomach before being knocked out of his daze by Hilda nudging him with her elbow. “Wanna come back to Cagney’s place with us? We’re gonna be meeting up with Djimmi to smoke some jive from that fancy hookah he’s got. Care to have a puff to wind down?”

“I, uh--” Goopy cleared his throat, “I think I’ll be headin’ in for the night, actually.” He looked down at his empty glass before looking back up, “I had a couple of glasses of hooch and it’s got me feeling pretty drained.”

“Whatever you say, pal.” Cagney said, shrugging his shoulders, “Maybe next time?”

“Yeah...maybe next time.”

The three parted ways and Goopy hailed a cab in the pouring rain to take him back to his home in the forest, sitting in the back and watching the sites as he left the industrialized city. Lights became less vibrant until he made it back into the winding forest, with Millie on his mind the entire ride. He couldn’t get her sad eyes out of his head. He wished that he could just knock some sense into her, but he just didn’t know how.

The slime handed his money over to the cab driver as he stepped out and made his way to the door of his cottage, opening it and stepping inside. He looked around before walking over to the small couch and sitting down, loosening his bowtie and sighing heavily. He couldn’t get her out of his head and it was miserable. He just sat there, thinking about how good she would feel in his arms. How much happier she would be if she would just let herself leave Dice. These thoughts flooded his brain as he held his head in his hands, his eyes pinched shut as if he were in pain.

Goopy hadn’t even realized how deep he had been in thought until he had realized that so much time had gone by and that he was up far too late. “Damn, I should really be gettin’ to bed…” He said to himself, shaking his head. He stood up and sighed, hoping that he could get to sleep without visions of Millie clouding his mind, but before he could even make his way to his bedroom, he heard the loud and frantic knock of someone at his door.

Goopy grumbled, hoping that Cagney and Hilda hadn’t decided to come to his cottage high and requesting that he feed them again as he turned the knob to open it. “Hello?” he asked, pulling the door open. Goopy froze in place as he beheld the person standing before him.

It was no one other than Millie. Soaking wet with her makeup running down her tawny cheeks and her bottom lip quivering as she stood on his doorstep out of the pouring rain.

“Millie, I--” Goopy stammered over his words, “H--Wh--what are ya doin’ here? What’s the mattah?”

“I--I--” Millie choked on her words, trying not to cry, “I left him, Goopy. I left King Dice. I--I didn’t have anywhere else to go--I just--” Millie began to cry, her head looking down as to not look Goopy in the eye. “Ssh, it’s okay, c’mon in.” Millie stepped inside, sniffling and choking back sobs as Goopy shut the door before opening his arms for her to hug him. Millie wrapped her arms around Goopy tightly as she buried her face into his chest, sobbing as he stroked her deep brown hair. The two stood there for a moment until Goopy had Millie take her shoes off and sit on the couch with a blanket over her shoulders and a glass of water to drink.

“So...you left him…?” Goopy asked, attempting to not make her cry again.

“Yes…” Millie whimpered, “in the midst of a fight, I took off the ring and threw it at him. I couldn’t do it anymore...he never respected me…”

“I understand.” Goopy replied, rubbing her back.

“H-he was so angry that I was leaving...he threatened my job, even. Said I was nothing...just another pretty face that he could easily replace…”

Goopy felt himself tense up slightly. “Now that just ain’t true.”

“I dunno…” Millie trailed off, looking down into her glass of water.

“Well I do. Millie, you are one of a kind, and if he couldn’t appreciate you, well...he didn’t deserve ya.” Goopy put his arm around her firmly and stayed close to her, “Ya never know a good thing till it’s gone, and he’s about to see it. You deserve so much better than somebody who goes outta their way to make ya feel so small.”

“You’re just sayin’ that.” Millie chuckled.

“No.” Goopy said firmly. “I mean it.”

Goopy watched Millie continue to gaze down at her glass, not fully believing what he was saying. 

“I know you’re tryin’ to be nice,” Millie began, “but I've got this aching feeling that Dice is right. That I’m really not anything special. Just another pretty face on the isle. And without him, well...I could very well stay that way.”

“Millie, look at me.” Goopy said sternly, taking Millie’s chin so she would look at him, “I’ve wanted to say this for months, but...you...are absolutely enchanting. Everything about you leaves me feeling weak in the knees. Y’know, bein’ as handsome as I am, I could get any girl I wanted, but you? You’re outta my league. You’re... _magnificent._ The fact that we got to close, I--I still can’t believe it. The fact that I have you here with me, at this very moment, it leaves my stomach doin’ backflips. And if I’m bein’ honest...I woulda slugged King Dice a hundred times if it mean that I got to have you in my arms.”

Millie sat speechless for a moment, looking deeply into Goopy’s eyes in disbelief until noticing his gaze absentmindedly going to her lips every few moments. Millie felt her eyelids grow heavy as she leaned in slightly to Goopy, her hand finding it’s way to his knee as his eyes began to close as well as he leaned into her. Their lips meeting ever so gently as his hand left her chin and made its way to her waist. Millie arched her back slightly as he pulled her in closer and her hands laid on his forearms, feeling herself melting into his touch before breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes once more.

“Wow…” Goopy said breathlessly, “...you have _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Millie felt her cheeks begin to heat up at that statement before feeling the corners of her mouth tugging into a small smile. "I must admit…" she said in a shy tone, "I've had quite the eye on you too, Goopy."

Millie felt her cheeks begin to heat up at that statement before feeling the corners of her mouth tugging into a small smile. "I must admit…" she said in a shy tone, "I've had quite the eye on you too, Goopy." Goopy smiled and held Millie close to him. "So...what now?" He asked, rubbing her back gently, "Do you...wanna stay the night? It's still raining pretty hard out there and I'd hate to send ya home in such a fragile state in this weather…"

Millie thought for a moment before replying. "Sure…" she answered, "B-but I don't have any dry clothes."

"You can borrow somethin'..." Goopy responded, "I'm sure I've got an old nightshirt layin' around somewhere you could wear."

Millie smiled at Goopy, rubbing her thumb against his arm. "Thanks."

Goopy Took Millie's hand and walked her to his bedroom. A nice room with a few posters from his past boxing matches on the walls and a large punching bag suspended from the ceiling and a few photographs of himself and his family members were in the room. In the center of the room was a large bed with untucked covers, letting Millie know that he didn't make his bed that morning. Goopy let Millie sit on his bed and pulled a night shirt from the closet, handing it to her to wear.

"Here." He said, "And I'll get changed in the bathroom, to give ya some privacy. You can use the coat hanger to let your dress hang and dry on the door knob so you can get it cleaned in the morning."

"Thank you, kindly." Millie replied, taking the nightshirt off the hanger while Goopy grabbed his own pajamas and left the room. Millie pulled off her still damp dress and tied her hair back before using the hem to wipe her makeup off. At first she was hesitant, but her skin would thank her in the morning. After that, she tugged off her pantyhose and tied them around the waist of the dress to keep them together to leave in the morning. After that, she pulled the nightshirt over her head, feeling the fabric fall over her body and to her thighs. An oversized shirt that would prove comfortable.

Millie sat on the edge of the bed as Goopy walked back in wearing his own pajamas, stopping in the doorway to look at her.

"Wow…" he said, "...you look…"

"I know I don't look quite as good without makeup or my hair all done up…" Millie sighed, "it's something Dice has told me before."

"You look amazing, Millie."

Millie smiled and let out a chuckle.

"C'mon, let's get under the covers." Goopy pulled back the already messy covers and invited Millie to get in with him. An invitation that she gladly took, climbing beneath the covers with him. "Could I cuddle you?" Goopy asked, "I...I just always thought about being able to." "Yes." Milled answered, laying beside him, "I like to be cuddled. C'mere." Goopy wrapped his arms around Millie, her head burying into his chest as she closed her eyes. Goopy hummed as he gently planted a kiss on the top of her head. "My god, how I've wanted this…" Goopy mused, "I'm scared this is a dream, and I don't wanna wake up…"

"It's not a dream, Goopy." Millie whispered, "And I'm so happy it's not."

"You're real?" He asked softly, stroking her hair.

"Yes, Goopy." She replied, "I'm real."


	3. You Can't Say No To A Casino (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dice is full of rage after Millie decided to leave him and has grown suspicious of Goopy when he brings her to pick up her things from his place. Though nothing is official between the two, friends of theirs already have their own opinions.

The morning sun rose over the horizon, shining its light through the trees of the forest as it entered the sky. A ray of its light beaming through the window was enough to wake Goopy from his slumber, groggy and yawning. Goopy's eyes fluttered open just to see that Millie was still in his arms, as sweet and as angelic as ever, still asleep and curled into his chest. It really  _ wasn't  _ a dream. Millie's eyes opened not too long after, a yawn escaping her as she stretched.

"Morning, sunshine." Goopy said almost teasingly, "Ya sleep well?"

"Sure did." Millie crooned in a soft, sleepy voice, "Like a baby. Best sleep I've had in awhile."

"That makes me happy." Goopy planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "Why don't I make us some breakfast, hm? Can't start the day on an empty stomach, can ya?"

Millie smiled at him and nodded. "I'd like that. Very much."

Meanwhile, across the isle and just out of the city and into Inkwell Hell, King Dice grumbled and placed around the break room of the Devil's office, where the Devil sat at his desk with his Lovely Reaper on his knee. "Could you believe her!?" Dice barked, "After all we've been through together--after all the memories we've made--she just leaves!?" 

"Right," Reaper said, sarcasm dripping from his tone and rolling his eyes, "because you're such a catch." "I  _ am! _ I helped her get where she is!" King Dice lamented, "And she decides to  _ leave me!? _ "

"You're handling it so well." The Devil yawned, placing his hand onto Reaper's waist and using his other hand to hold up his bored head, "So  _ incredibly  _ well."

"I have a right to be enraged!" King Dice exclaimed, "She threw the ring at me and told me to return it! We were to be married by  _ next spring  _ and she  _ selfishly  _ threw that all away!" Dice folded his arms and took a deep breath, as to calm himself.

"She is  _ nothing  _ without me."

"Talk like that makes me glad she finally ran!" Reaper guffawed, slapping his knee, "Look, Dice, I feel for ya. I really do. That relationship was long. But we aren't gonna fire her just because she made ya feel bad."

"I have to agree with Reaper." The Devil added, "She brings in plenty of customers and we can't allow for  _ personal problems  _ to cost us the patronage of the islanders." The Devil gestured with his hand as to add some emotion to his words and mask his disinterest in the lamentations of the casino manager. “Would you prefer the afternoon off?” “Perhaps.” Dice sighed, “I’m sure she’ll be coming to get some of her things from my house, I guess I should be home for that.”

“Doesn’t she have a key?” Reaper asked, confused, “She could just stop over anytime.”

“She’s crazy!” King Dice threw his hands into the air, “I can’t risk her pouring milk onto my carpet or something.”

“Are you sure that a milky carpet isn’t well deserved on your end, Mister King Dice?” Reaper cocked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well--” Reaper looked at the ground and back up at Dice, “Nevermind. Enjoy your afternoon off, and just take the morning off too. I’ll handle the floor while you’re out.”

King Dice was silent for a second before giving a gentle “thank you” and leaving the room to exit the casino and heading to his car to leave for his home in the city. Reaper stayed sitting on the Devil’s knee, shaking his head in disappointment. “Ya think he’ll be okay?” Reaper asked. “But of course, my Lovely Reaper.” The Devil replied, “He just needs some time to get over himself and see her as a person again. Trust me, it will happen.” 

“I’ll always trust you, my love.” Reaper swooned, leaning into the Devil, “You’ve never been wrong before.”

Goopy took the liberty of getting Millie back to her apartment so that she could get dressed and he could take her back to King Dice’s home to get her things from his house. He sat awkwardly on her couch as he waited for her to get ready. “Almost done?” he asked. “Almost.” Millie replied, stepping out as she put in her golden hoop earring with Goopy’s nightshirt slung over her inner elbow. “Here,” she said quickly, trying to hand the shirt back to Goopy, “Thanks for lettin’ me wear this.”

“No, no, keep it.” Goopy replied, standing up from the couch, “I hardly ever wear it anymore. And it looks far better on you.”

Millie looked up at Goopy in disbelief as she gently rubbed the fabric of the shirt with her thumb, a small grin growing on her face. “Thank you…” she said softly, “I’ll cherish it.” Millie held the shirt to her chest and close to her heart, “A reminder of the night we spent together…” Goopy gave Millie a goofy smile before holding her waist and kissing her once more, looking into her eyes as their lips parted ways. “What even are we…?” Millie asked, her hands still clutching the cotton fabric, “What are we  _ allowed  _ to be?”

“Whatever you want, Millie.” Goopy replied, stroking her hair, “I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”

“Well…” Millie giggled, “It’s hardly acceptable to call you my boyfriend, isn’t it?” Millie began to gently stroke Goopy’s arm, “Why, we’ve never even been on a date…”

“Who cares about that?” Goopy gripped Millie’s waist and pulled her in close, “We’re all just a bunch of drunk, gamblin’ bastards. I hardly think anybody would even care.”

“Dice would care…” Millie sighed, looking down, “He’d be furious. He’d think of me to be a floozy.”

“Let him think what he wants.” Goopy replied, taking Millie’s chin in his hand so she would look up at him, “Look, how about we keep it on the downlow when I take ya to get your things if he’s home? He doesn’t have to know just yet.”

Millie gave a soft smile and nodded in agreement. “I think that’s a good idea.” She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “A very good idea. Let’s get doing, hm?”

Goopy nodded in agreement and the two set off to go to Dice’s home to retrieve Millie’s things. When she walked up to the door with Goopy close behind, she felt her stomach drop at turning the knob without her key. 

King Dice was home. He never forgot to lock the door when he was out.

“Anyone home?” Millie called sheepishly, stepping into the mansion, “It’s Millie, I just came for my stuff.” “By all means, get it.” Dice replied, stepping out of the kitchen with a coffee mug in hand, “It would be much better to stay without a reminder of you to  _ taunt me.”  _ King Dice took a sip of his coffee and gestured toward Goopy who remained close behind his ex-fiance, “Why did you bring the boxer? To  _ protect you  _ from me since I’m so  _ cruel?” _

“I just offered to give her a ride and to help her get her things back to her apartment.” Goopy replied, defending Millie as best as he could, “We don’t mean any trouble. Just here to get in and get out.”

“I believe you.” Dice replied, leaning on the doorway as he tried his coffee, “Your dresses and makeup are right where you left them. And don’t you dare touch my things or that ring box. I’ll be pawning that piece of junk off this week.” “Thanks.” Millie said bluntly, making a beeline to the stairs and storming up them with Goopy following fast behind. 

“Took everything in me not to rip that guy a new one.” Goopy grumbled as he and Millie walked into the bedroom and began taking her clothes and makeup out of the closet and drawers, “I just see his face and I wanna tear his damn arms off for treating you like how he did.”

Millie sighed as she packed her makeup and clothing away into grocery bags she had brought with her. “He’s really a kind man…” she defended, “Or, well… _ was  _ a kind man at one point or another in his life.”

Goopy was silently packing things away as Millie attempted to defend King Dice, only to dance around her words and avoid putting too much blame onto him. It almost felt as if she were convinced that  _ she  _ had been the reason for his behavior in some form or another. That she was aggravating or pushed him to the edge. 

Goopy listened to her words with an ache in his heart, knowing that she was simply afraid to admit her ex’s toxicity. “...I mean, could you blame him?” Millie asked, finally ending her rambling and looking up at Goopy with a sad expression.

“I could.” Goopy replied quickly, looking into Millie’s dark eyes, “If he couldn’t see what a gift you are, then he never deserved ya to begin with. No amount of aggravation or annoyance gives a man the right to mistreat his lover.”

Millie’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Ya don’t need to apologize, doll.” Goopy cupped her cheek in his palm, “You didn’t do anythin’ wrong. Now c’mon, let’s finish packing and get outta this joint.”

Millie smiled and continued folding up her things and dropping stuffing them into the paper bags. Little did she know, King Dice had heard what Goopy was saying to her. Millie and Goopy made their way back downstairs with the bags and were greeted by King Dice sitting and glaring in his armchair. “Got everything?” He asked, a scowl on his face. “Yes.” Millie answered quickly, “Bye bye, now--”

“Now wait just a minute, Mildred.” King Dice interjected, standing up from his arm chair, “why would  _ Goopy  _ care so much about how you’ve been treated, hm?”

“Just a friend showin’ some care.” Goopy replied, “Which is a lot more than I could say for you, big guy.” Goopy gave a condescending smile to King Dice and patted his shoulder, “Now we’ll be on our way and outta your hair. Sound good to you, ya egg?”

Dice furrowed his eyebrow and huffed. “Fine. Be on your way, you greaseball.”

Goopy smiled and turned to the door with Millie, holding it open so she could pack her things into the trunk. Dice watched from the window, that same scowl still on his face as the two drove off. He could sense that something was going on between those two, and he knew it was something that would make him angry.

“That went well.” Millie sighed, leaning back in her seat.

“Sure did.” Goopy replied, his gaze fixed firmly on the road, “That bastard really tried it, huh?”

“But you were there this time.” Millie replied, a smile on her face.

“I sure was! Say, how about after drop off your things, you and I go get somethin’ to drink? On me.”

“I’d like that.”

That evening, Goopy and Millie found themselves at a speakeasy together, laughing and drinking and playfully nudging one another at their stools. In the midst of their play, Millie had spoken up to excuse herself. “I’ll be back in a moment,” She said, standing up from her stool and taking her handbag, “I need to use the ladies room. Be back in a pinch.” “Take your time.” Goopy replied, finishing the glass of gin and tonic he had ordered. A few moments after Millie walked off, Goopy was greeted to the feeling of none other than Cagney Carnation giving him a firm punch in the center of his back. 

“Le Grande, what are you doin’ here!?” He laughed, clearly tipsy from the alcohol he had ingested, “And with  _ King Dice’s filly?  _ What a  _ terrible  _ place to be in when you’re in the friendzone!”

“Well, Cagney,” Goopy began, “she’s not with Dice anymore. She actually came to my house last night--”

“Oh my god, Goopy you  _ didn’t!--”  _ Cagney spat, “You  _ did not!” _

“No, not like that!” Goopy said frantically, “She broke up with him and afterward, she ended up at my place lookin’ for comfort. And well, one thing led to another and she spent the night.”

“Le Grande, you absolute  _ stud!” _

“Not like that! We just cuddled!”

Cagney howled in laughter as Goopy’s face turned red trying to explain himself. “Look, nothing’s even official yet!” He said quickly, “Or well...sorta but...ah, forget it.” Cagney continued to laugh as Millie came back to the bar, sitting daintily beside Goopy. 

“Who’s your friend?” Millie asked politely, gesturing at Cagney before taking a sip from her glass. “He’s nobody.” Goopy joked, “Just a drunk who’s doin’ a bar crawl.” “How unkind of you!” Cagney whined, dramatically pretending to cry before snapping back to his overconfident look, “The name’s Cagney Carnation! And you’re Millie, yeah? Goopy’s told me all about ya.”

“Has he?” Millie asked, flirtatiously glancing at Goopy through half lidded eyes, “Ain’t that sweet?” She giggled and placed a hand gently onto Goopy’s forearm.

“Oh yeah, he never shut up about ya!” Cagney leaned against the bar and took a large swig to finish off his drink, “How pretty he thinks you are, how nice you are, how much he wanted to run away with ya, all kinds of sappy shit!”

Millie gave an innocent Giggle. “How sweet.” She purred, leaning her head on Goopy’s shoulder, causing him to blush. Goopy smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her in close. “What can I say?” Goopy asked, shrugging his free shoulder, “I’m a tad bit of a romantic.”

“You know, this slimeball used to have a  _ lot  _ of floozies before meetin’ you.” Cagney added, beckoning over the bartender and pointing to his glass, “But after that, he just stopped seein’ em. He told us ‘none of these broads will ever be as good as Millie.’ A real dramatic guy.”

“Really, now?” Millie asked, “Not a single one could replace me?” “Not even Miss Inkwell herself.” Goopy replied, “I don’t need some shallow pretty face when I could have the most stunning, deep, sweet girl on the whole island.” Millie smiled and lifted her head to kiss Goopy on the jawline before nuzzling into him once more. “Well ain’t you two just  _ darling.”  _ Cagney slurred, throwing back his fresh drink in a matter of seconds, “Hold onto that one, Le Grande. She’s worth it!”

“I sure will.” Goopy chuckled, rubbing Millie’s side, “I sure will.”

The two love birds remained held up together. Sure, maybe they were hopping into things a little too quickly, but who cared? They were good for each other, and Millie could tell, deep down in her chest, that Goopy was good for her.

The next day, when Millie went to work, she found herself back in the dressing room with the Lovely Reaper once more, with him laying on his back and flipping through an old magazine he had found. “So,” Reaper began, letting the open magazine lay across his furry chest, “you left King Dice and now you’re out n’ about with that Goopy fella?” “Sure am.” Millie replied.

“So he  _ is  _ leave your husband cute?” Reaper asked slyly, raising an eyebrow and stroking his chin.

“Oh, hush!” Millie laughed, putting blush on her cheeks, “I suppose you’re a little right...I did find myself thinking of Goopy for quite some time before I broke things off with Dice.” Millie put a few spritzes of perfume on, “but I’d hardly call anything... _ completely  _ official. For the sake of his and my own reputation, we won’t be using the term ‘boyfriend and girlfriend’ for a little while. Just to be safe.”

“Screw that, just call each other whatever ya want!” Reaper bellowed, sitting up and causing the magazine to fall into his lap, “Who cares about being ‘proper’ on an island full of gambling drunks? Besides, ya work for the Devil. They wouldn’t wanna piss him off now, hm?” “I suppose you would be right.” Millie replied, setting down her makeup brush and poking at her eyelashes with her middle finger, “But I can’t handle too many whispers. You know that. I would hate for Goopy to be labelled a homewrecker or for me to be labelled a ‘love em and leave’ kinda gal.”

“I guess I understand.” Reaper said, his tail thumping rhythmically against the couch cushion, “Do whatever ya want, I guess. I mean...ya sorta already are, since he gave ya his nightshirt.”

Millie rolled her eyes playfully before freezing in place at the sound of King Dice opening her dressing room door. “You’re on in five, Mildred.” He said in a blunt voice. “Almost ready.” Millie replied quickly, hoping he wouldn’t say another word, “I’ll be behind the curtain in a bit.” “Good.” Dice shut the door and continued down the hall. “And...breathe!” Reaper exclaimed, in an attempt to get Millie to calm down, “You froze like ice! Do ya need me to talk to him?”

“Don’t bother, Reaper. He’s still in rare form.” Millie twisted her tube of dark lipstick and applied it to her mouth, popping them to get an even coat, “He’ll get over it just fine. He is Mister King Dice, after all. He’ll be just fine.”

“I believe ya!” Reaper replied, standing up from the couch and rolling up the magazine into a tube, playfully smacking Millie with it, “Now get out there and break a leg, you man magnet! Those cats and alligators don’t like to be kept waiting for entertainment!”

“Thanks, hun.” Millie giggled as she stood up from her chair and headed to the dressing room door to go out on stage, “I’ll catch you by the bar after this set?”

“Sure as hell!”


	4. She's Doing Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goopy has been a massive help on getting Millie back the confidence she lost, and everyone can tell. Everyone is very happy about it except for King Dice, who is faced with the cruel reality of why she had been so down to begin with.

Millie and Goopy had become one of the most loved couples on Inkwell Isle in a matter of a few months, being talked about and mused about by just about everybody. Even monarchs like Rumor Honeybottoms showed their support for the two of them. “The lovely couple” they were called. Though Goopy was always ready to soak up the praise like a sponge, at times, Millie felt unworthy of such kind words being slung at her so often.

So many years of feeling like she wasn’t good enough had left her believing it, and she always felt as though her relationship with Goopy was undeserved in some way. She was able to keep this quiet most of the time, but Goopy always noticed the profoundly sad expression on her face when he used words like “beautiful” or “stunning” when referring to her, or how uncomfortable she got when receiving genuine compliments from other islanders.

Even when Millie would be talking to coworkers that she considered friends, she still seemed as though they weren’t being totally honest.

“You two make such a handsome couple.” Mr. Wheezy would say to Millie, earning an awkward smile.   
  


“You two make me wanna fall in love!” Chips would swoon in regards to her relationship, which only caused a shy thank you.

All she could do was awkwardly accept the compliment and not complain lest she come off as rude, and Goopy could sense this hesitation in her every second they were approached by someone in a positive fashion. This left such an ache in his heart, one that was unmatched by any feeling.

He did his best to gently remind her of her beauty and his love for her, but it all seemed to roll off her like water off a duck’s back.

One night in particular made Goopy finally speak his concerns more directly.

Millie sat in her vanity chair, preparing for bed. Wiping off her makeup and twisting her hair to fit it under the black satin bonnet she wore every night, she seemed more melancholy than usual. “Something wrong, love?” Goopy asked, sitting on the edge of her bed as he finished getting the last button on his own pajamas. “Oh, it’s nothing.” Millie replied, standing up from her chair to look into a full body mirror and pulling her nightgown taught around her waist and looking at her body from different angles and leaning in close to examine her complexion. 

  
  


“Okay, ya can’t keep this from me. What’s the matter, doll?” Goopy asked, walking up behind her and putting his chin on her shoulder.

“I just…” Millie sighed, “everyone is so kind to me and--you’re so loving but--I--...oh, forget it.” Millie walked away from the mirror, only for Goopy to grab her waist and pull her into him. “It...kind of feels like you’re not feelin’ your best about yourself, hm?” He asked, holding her waist gently, “Is that it?”

“Well…” She blushed and looked down, embarrassed, “a bit. Everyone is so kind and I...I don’t feel the way that they see me--I haven’t felt beautiful in years.” Goopy’s expression fell into a saddened one as he listened to his girlfriend’s words. “I don’t feel beautiful or worthy or anything like that…”

“Millie. I’m gonna need ya to sit down.” Goopy said softly, “I got a couple of things to say about that.”

Millie awkwardly sat on the side of the bed, facing toward Goopy who stood before her. “Millie, you know how I see myself. Handsome, strong, capable,” he listed them off on his fingers, “but to you…” The tawny skinned girl watched as her boyfriend got on his knees in front of her, looking up at her with adoration in his eyes, “I’m but a humble servant to a goddess.”

“Goopy, don’t be silly…” Millie giggled.

“I mean it.” Goopy held her ankle and began to kiss up her leg, “These beautiful, smooth legs,” he them sat up on his heels to allow his hands to snake around her waist, “this figure that folds against mine so perfectly,” Goopy then took her hand and began to kiss up her arm, slowly rising back to his feet as his lips made it to her neck and jaw and near her ear, “every inch of this precious body--this  _ beautiful  _ body, is mine. And I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Millie felt a smile grow across her face as her cheeks flushed and Goopy peppered her with kisses. “You really go above and beyond, don’t you?” Millie asked sweetly, rubbing Goopy’s shoulders. “Only for my baby.” He replied, “I wouldn’t do this for anybody else. Only for my precious girl.”

“Oh, stop.” Millie giggled, “Get in bed,” she patted the spot next to her, “I’m starting to get cold and would like to get under the covers.”

“Alright, baby.” Goopy said sweetly, climbing into Millie’s bed and pulling the covers over them, “But you think about what I said, okay? You’re ethereal. Anyone who can’t see that is blind or stupid.”

“I dunno…” she replied shyly, cuddling into him, “it takes a while for a girl to believe words like that...for anybody to believe them.”

“Then I’ll say ‘em as many times as you need to hear.” He said sternly, holding her tight to himself, “I’ll say that stuff until my voice breaks if it means you’ll believe even one thing I say.”

Millie’s mouth curled into a shy smile as she nuzzled into his chest, her eyelids becoming heavy as she began to drift into sleep in his arms and he did the same as he rubbed her back.

As the days went on, Goopy continued to give Millie the praise that he had promised. From going on and on about her body to musing about her voice, he spent hours and hours reminding her of how beautiful she was to him and how he felt unworthy to be her boyfriend. Words like these rang in her head all day long and in her dreams; from the moment she woke up, to the moment she went to bed, Millie was reminded of how highly her man thought of her and after some time..she slowly began to believe it, and people could tell.

Everyone around her could see her confidence slowly pouring back into her. She had a swagger to her step that she hadn’t had in years, and she seemed to shy away less when given a compliment. “Lookin’ good today, Millie!” Shouted Mr. Wheezy from across the casino as she walked into her shift, followed by Chips wolf whistling. Millie chuckled and gave a dainty wave to the two of them, a closed mouth grin across her face.

“Look at you!” Reaper chimed, approaching her happily, “I am  _ loving  _ the new Millie!” 

“Oh, I’m far from  _ new.”  _ Millie giggled, “Just feelin’ really good after a long time of feelin’ pretty bad.” 

“Ooh, did your man finally get your head on straight?” Reaper teased, nudging her with his elbow, “He must’ve! Good on him! A real good guy--well…” he stroked his beard and looked at the ceiling in thought, “...with a face like that, he’d better be good for  _ something.”  _   
  


“Oh, quiet you!” Millie laughed. “C’mon!” Reaper defended, “He’s a four outta ten at best!”

“You rate every fella a four outta ten!”

“And I ain’t been wrong yet!”

Millie continued to giggle at Reaper before making her way backstage where Cala Maria sat in her usual tub of water and went over the sheet music for her set. “Evenin’, Cala Maria.” Millie said sweetly, removing her coat and putting it on the rack, “You all set?” “I sure am.” Cala Maria crooned, before leaning over the side of her tub, “And I can tell you are tonight, look at you!” Millie smiled at the mermaid and twirled her hair around her finger. “Oh, hush. I’m just feeling good is all.” Millie chuckled.

“Looks like you’ve been ‘feelin’ good’ for awhile now, I can tell, and everybody's lovin’ it.” Cala Maria sat back in the tub as the water lapped at her purple hued skin with each movement, “The boss has even taken notice, and he’s lovin’ the money you’re haulin’ in.”

“Well, a genuine smile makes all the difference.” Millie cooed, sitting on a red leather stool and crossing her legs, “And I’m more than happy to hear the Devil is happy with my work, even if it ain’t straight from the horse's mouth.”

“Oh yeah, I totally get ya, darling.” Cala Maria gave a limp wristed gesture to the long haired woman sitting near her, “It’s still a  _ huge  _ boost in confidence. And y’know…” Cala Maria looked around as if she were making sure the two were alone before leaning over the side of her tub and speaking in a lower voice.

“King Dice has taken notice of how you’ve been acting, too. I dunno if he’s happy or mad or what--but he’s been talkin’ about it with the Reaper and well…he might be feelin’ some kinda way since you weren’t like this during you two’s courtship.”

Millie’s expression dropped and she looked at the ground for a moment before looking up and meeting the mermaid’s gaze once more. “Well, I’m sure he  _ must  _ be happy about the extra tips I’ve been getting.” Millie reasosned, “And if he wanted to talk, I’m…” She thought for a moment, twiddling her thumbs, “I’m more than happy to have a conversation.”

Cala Maria raised her eyebrows and nodded, leaning back against the side of her tub once more. “I’d actually like to hear what he may have to say…” Millie looked up at the ceiling with her eyes and pressed a finger to her chin, “just out of curiosity, in all honesty.” “I understand that.” Cala Maria replied, flipping her tail and allowing the cool water to land droplets onto her skin, “After all that you two have gone through...well...it’d be weird if he  _ didn’t  _ want closure since you two broke up during a  _ fight  _ and all.” “Yeah…” Millie replied, “Dice was always one to enjoy closure of some degree in regards to...well...anything.”

“Well, all ya can do is sit back and wait.” Cala Maria said, shrugging her exposed shoulders.

“I guess.” Millie replied, standing up from her stool and heading down the hall, “I’ll be in my dressing room--knock ‘em dead out there, hun!”

“Hey, right back at’cha!” Cala Maria gave Millie a dainty wave as she disappeared down the hall. 

Meanwhile, even further down the hall in the Devil’s office, the Devil, King Dice, and the Lovely Reaper discussed the sudden boom in business and earnings and its connection to Millie. “Another amazing night last night, and we only had Mildred sing one extra song--how amazing is that?” The Devil bellowed, fluttering a handful of cash in his fist. “Yeah,” Reaper laughed, sitting in a pile of dollars and coins that he excitedly threw into the air like snow, “she’s really been feelin’ a lot better and her performances are proof!” 

“Yes, well…” King Dice cleared his throat as he finished counting up a stack of hundreds, “it was...about time that she started acting like she enjoyed her job.” “I mean…” Reaper raised an eyebrow, “she wasn’t anything short of a good performer before. Just a little shy, is all.” “Well  _ shy  _ doesn’t cut it for a performer.” Dice sneered, folding his arms.

“Well, we have that Goopy Le Grande to thank for this new found pizazz.” Reaper stood up from his money pile and leaned with one hand on the Devil’s desk, “A real stand up guy, if ya ask me. Even if I poke fun at him a bit, he’s still a nice guy.” “I have to agree.” The Devil added, “Since she’s been around him so much, there’s been quite the change.” The Devil cast a side glance at King Dice and raised his eyebrows, leaning back into his chair, “It looks like you have something to add, Dice. Care to share? We are friends, after all.”

“I have nothing to share.” Dice replied quickly, “This Goopy business won’t last long, I  _ know  _ Mildred. She’s up and down, and in time, she’ll be back to her old critical self, so don;t bank on this lasting so long.” 

“Well…” Reaper very gently began to speak, “It seems like...she’s only gone uphill since leaving you--”

“What are you implying?”

“Oh, nothing, just…” Reaper glanced at the floor, scratching the back of his head, “Nevermind. We can...talk after your shift. Why don’t ya go watch Millie sing in a little while? She’s got a serious setlist tonight--you wouldn’t wanna miss it.”

“Indeed.” The Devil said bluntly, “Reaper helped her pick which songs to sing and everything. Truly a dazzling performance is in store.”

Dice exhaled through his nose. “Alright.” He huffed, “I should be on the casino floor anyway--the staff are nimrods at this hour.”

“Wouldn’t anyone be after an evenin’ of cigars, jive, and giggle juice, Mister King Dice?” Reaper teased.

Dice forced an awkward chuckle as he left the office and started down the hall, passing Millie’s dressing room where he could hear her warming up her voice. That high, breathy singing voice that he had become so familiar with in their time spent together almost haunted him, but he continued forward anyway and out onto the casino floor and plastered that same sly grin onto his face that he was known for having. 

Everything appeared to be going exceptionally well until he noticed a familiar face at the bar, sitting and chatting with that massive flower and that long nosed broad from the forest of Inkwell Isle. He could never mistake that blue bitch--the man who had him so convinced that he was no threat. 

Goopy Le Grande. 

Goopy seemed so unassuming, so  _ proud  _ as he laughed and drank with his fellow casino goers. The fellow didn’t even notice the green eyes peering at him from behind.

“So, you  _ still  _ watch her perform almost  _ every night?”  _ Cagney asked, lighting a cigar that sat between his teeth, “That’s dedication if ya ask me.”

“Well, I think it’s sweet.” Hilda chimed, clinking the ice around in her glass before taking a small sip, “I never miss one of Sally’s performances, and we've been together for…” Hilda looked at the ceiling and counted on her fingers, her brow furrowed, “...awhile.”

“Well, it’s a habit now.” Goopy laughed, “I come up here, I get a drink, and I listen to my girl sing. Like clockwork.”

“How absolutely adorable!” Cagney teased, putting an arm around Goopy’s shoulder, “Such a  _ gentleman  _ you are, Le Grande!”

“Yeah, a real prince charming in boxing gloves.” Hilda chuckled.

The three laughed together and continued their drinking and chatting as King Dice remained stealing glances at Goopy between his work. Lighting Mr. Wheezy again when he began to look a bit wilted? He would sneak a glance. Restocking Mr. Chimes’ machine? Another look. Counting cards with Chips to ensure that he didn’t mess up? Another swift look across to the bar. He was all too curious about the antics of Mr. Le Grande.

King Dice waited until Goopy was alone to approach him, crossing his fingers that Cala Maria’s set wasn’t yet over since Goopy preferred to sit at the bar nearest to the stage. Once Cagney had gone off looking for more tobacco and Hilda had decided to go and try to win a couple of dollars, Goopy was finally on his own, and Dice made his way over, adjusting his bowtie and keeping his signature grin on his face.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Goopy Le Grande!” King Dice sang as he leaned against the bar next to a confused Goopy, “The undefeated boxer! How are you doing on this fine evening? Enjoying your drink?”

“Uh--yeah. And I’m doin’ fine.” Goopy replied, a confused look still glued to his face, “Did’ja want something?” 

“Only to catch up with one of our most  _ loyal  _ customers!”

“Horse shit.” Goopy chuckled, finishing the last sip of his drink, “This is about Millie, ain’t it? Cuz if ya want her back, I got somethin’ to tell ya: it ain’t happenin’ anytime in this century.”

“I wouldn’t want that bumbler back if I were poisoned and she had the antidote in her lipstick.” Dice protested, “Believe me.”

“Then what is it, hm?” Goopy raised an eyebrow, “Are ya suspicious? Cuz I assure you, I never tried to seduce her while she was still yours. I’m not that type of guy, I have too many morals for that--”

“No, it’s--” DIce groaned and pinched his nose bridge, “She’s been acting so...different, since you’ve shown up in her life.”

“Ah, you’ve noticed?” Goopy asked, a cocky tone lining his voice, “Not to brag, but I’ve helped with her confidence quite a bit since we’ve begun dating. She’s really blossomed, I’m loving seein’ it.” Goopy’s expression turned sour as he looked King Dice up and down, “She’s been doin’ a lot better since leavin’  _ your  _ sorry ass.”

“Excuse me?” King Dice was slightly offended now, recoiling back and exiting his leaning position. 

“You heard me right, pal.” Goopy grumbled, “You treated her like dirt--and I ain’t gonna sit back and let that kinda stuff slide! Now get outta the way, Millie’s about to perform, and you look like you’ve got a job to do.” King Dice scowled at Goopy before glancing behind him to see Millie walking out onto the stage in a baby blue dress and white boa. He quickly walked away and to the back as to not be seen near Goopy by her.

“That absolute  _ ingrate--”  _ King Dice growled under his breath, “I was  _ wonderful  _ to her--I kickstarted her stupid singing career--she took all that for granted! And that dress--ugh! That  _ horrible  _ shade of blue--I bet that Goopy guy picked it out for her--”

King Dice stopped in his tracks and relayed his thoughts, pairing his and Goopy’s words with memories to try and make sense of it all. He began to remember times that he had made Millie cry, times that he had made her feel worthless, times that she had begged him to give her a chance to prove herself… and all of the cruelty and backhandedness he threw at her--the woman he had loved. King Dice shook his head and attempted to reason with himself.

“She was annoying.”

_ Okay. _

“And she never listened to me.”

_ Not entirely true. _

“And colorful clothes never looked that good, anyway.”

_ You seemed to like it when she wore purple, though. _

“Well--well--ugh!”

King Dice settled at a different bar across the way, demanding that Ginette pour him a drink as he listened to the bumbling of intoxicated casino goers mixed with the faint singing of Millie nearer to the front of the casino. He needed to clear his mind--that had to be it. A severe brain fog plagued him. He was overworked and simply needed a short break before he was back to his charming self. That must have been it. It had to be. He didn’t feel bad, he never did. He didn’t do anything wrong and he had nothing to be sorry for...right?

Once King Dice had finished a few drinks, he felt that he was loose enough to work once more, flirting with guests and getting them to spend more money on anything available in the casino. Drinks, poorly made food, rigged games, anything that they were willing to empty their pockets over. Across the casino, Millie remained unbothered as she sang and caressed the microphone in her gloved hands. Not a care in the world other than singing and stealing glances at her man in the audience.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for comin’ out tonight.” she purred into the mic, earning whoops and hollers from the casino goers, “Remember, the floor is open till two in the morning and be sure to tip your bartender.” That remarked earned her smiles and blown kisses from the drunken tipsy troop as they sloppily prepared drinks. Goopy giggled and gave Millie a lovesick look, still in disbelief that she was all his. This earned a wink from her before she got back to singing and snapping her fingers.

King Dice took notice of this and couldn’t help but sigh as he got back to sweet talking Beppi the Clown into overspending once more. He had thought that he had finally nipped that feeling from earlier in the bud, but it had only moved to the pit of his stomach. “Why won’t this just go away?” he thought to himself, keeping his large smile as he watched Beppi roll the die, “Get a hold of yourself, King.”

Dice kept his composure as Beppi whined when Chips declared he had lost, taking away the stack of poker chips he had collected. “I swear, this game’s gotta be rigged!” Beppi whined, “You’ve got a lotta nerve connin’ good people out of their money, you absolute piss for brains!” “Sir, if you have a problem, you can take it to the complaint desk.” Dice looked up at the ceiling as if he were thinking, “Oh wait--we don’t  _ have one!”  _

“You’re a real piece o’ shit, King Dice!” Beppi shouted, storming off, “People like you only know how to screw people over! You’re a real piece o’ work!”

King Dice stayed standing in place, watching Beppi walk away in a fit.

“I know.” he said quietly, glancing at the floor, “I know.”


	5. A Night at Clip Joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie comes to Clip Joint for the first time in years with Goopy to watch him box. She used to sing there, but never stayed for a match, so she had no real idea of how brutal those matches could get...

Millie was never one to go to boxing matches before she began dating Goopy. She had no interest in it. She saw drunks throw punches at one another nightly, why would she want to watch them do it while sober was a mystery to her, but Goopy’s puppy dog eyes and pouting lower lip were enough to get her to agree to attending.

It was only fair, since he had come to so many of her performances, that she attended something that he was deeply passionate about. Millie had agreed to come to a boxing match between him and the Frog brothers at the gambling boat known as Clip Joint. A pretty fancy place, if she had ever seen one. Memories flooded back to her at the mention of the name. Memories of before she had become a member of the crew at the Devil’s casino. When she would wear her knee length plaid skirts and her cherry red lipstick just to sit on a piano and entertain the residence of the swamp in the forest.

It was a small gig, but they appreciated her. It was one of the many steps she had to take to get to where she was now.

“Alright, baby.” Goopy said, keeping a firm grip on her waist as the two of them approached the boat that was docked at the water, “I’ll be headin’ to the back to get ready, you just head in and say you’re with me and the hostess will lead ya to a table near the ring.”

“Alright, love.” Millie replied, keeping her hands tightly around her hand bag.

The two walked into the smokey, dimly lit restaurant and Goopy unhandled Milie’s waist, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before being led to a back room while Millie approached the hostess at the small podium near the entrance to the main dining area. “How can I--” The hostess stopped in her tracks as a smile grew across her face, “Mildred Mutiny, as I live and breathe! Why, I haven’t seen you in ages! Look at you--look at that  _ get up,  _ what happened to the skirts you used to wear?” The hostess giggled and raised an eyebrow, “Or were those not fancy enough for the big city?”

Millie chuckled and gave a limp wristed gesture to the hostess. “Oh, you know what the casino is like.” She replied, “I had to clean out my old wardrobe to be able to fit in over there.”

“So what brings you back here?” The hostess asked, leaning over the wooden podium to get a closer look at Millie’s new get up. “A boxing match,” Millie began, “My boyfriend is against Ribby and Croaks and he wanted me to come and watch.” “Ah, you’re in for a treat tonight!” The hostess mused, gesturing for Millie to follow her out, “Your man--that Goopy fella? He’s a real pro, if ya ask me. Only guys I’ve ever seen box the brothers without getting beaten to a pulp!” “My, my, that  _ does  _ sound promising.” Millie replied, as she was taken to a small round table and seated. “Someone’ll be with ya right away to get your drink order.” The hostess said, lighting a candle at the center of the table, “Enjoy the fight!”

Millie gave a polite smile and waved goodbye to the hostess as another dragonfly approached her with a notepad, asking if she’d like a drink or a cigar. “Just a gin over ice.” Millie requested, “And no cigars for me. I don’t smoke.” The waiter nodded and made his way off to the bar to prepare her a drink as an announcer at the center of the ring bellowed into a microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, girls and schmucks, welcome to this month's fifth boxing tournament!”

Millie politely clapped along with the whooping and hollering patrons as the announcer grinned and looked around. “On this side of the ring, we have your MCs for the evening--” he gestured to the corner of the ring, “Ribby and Croaks! The nearly undefeated boxers of the bayou, weighing in at a combined four hundred and fifty pounds!”

The crowd cheered as the two frogs bowed and made tough gestures to show their physical prowess. Flexing, punching the air, anything.

“And on this side of the ring--” The announcer gestured at the corner where Goopy stood, wearing just a pair of shorts and a white wife beater paired with his bright red boxing gloves, “The ruse of an ooze himself-- weighing in at three hundred and five pounds--Goopy Le Grande!” The crowd cheered and Millie couldn’t help but give a goofy grin as Goopy flexed and held his fists in the air, smiling at the crowd.

Millie felt rather confident until she saw the three make their way to the center of the ring where the announcer began to countdown to the fight. Goopy was outmatched two to one--which hardly seemed fair.

And those words--nearly undefeated--let her heart beating like a drum at the worry that he may be hurt.

“And... _ wallop!”  _ The announcer shouted, quickly running and jumping over the side of the ring. The crowd began to cheer as the fighter began to throw punches at one another, though Millie sat gripping her drink in her hand out of worry with each punch Goopy dodged. She feared the worst with each jab thrown at him, but it seemed as though he were handling himself just fine out there. Millie nearly jumped out of her skin as Goopy ducked low to dodge Croaks’ left hook, only to spring back up and punch him in the jaw with a loud  _ CRACK!  _

Millie felt relief at Goopy finally landing a punch on the taller frogg, but yelped as he was punched in the stomach by the shorter brother which caused him to lurch forward thus giving Croaks the chance to knee him in the face as hard as he could. Goopy launched back, gripping the side of the ring and holding his nose in his free hand, releasing it to see that his nose was bleeding. 

Millie watched with her hands folded and pressed to her chest as Goopy’s brow furrowed and he launched himself into a run toward Croaks, punching him as hard as he could in the cheek before being met with Ribby’s fist in his back. Millie gasped and leaned forward in her seat, her ears filling with blood as her heart rate skyrocketed.

“Look at the blue guy go!” Shouted someone at a table nearby, “He’s not going down as easy as the last guy!”

“Yeah!” Replied another person at the table, “He’s pretty good!”

Back in the ring, Goopy had managed to knock Ribby to his back, kicking him firmly in the side as Croaks approached him from behind and grabbed him into a chokehold. “Goopy!” Millie shouted instinctively, fearful that her already bleeding and bruised lover may be bested. Goopy coughed at the feeling of his airway being cut off, before grabbing Croaks’ arm and launching him over in a flip and slamming him on top of his already spent brother.

A mix of hoorahs and boos filled the room as the announcer ran into the ring to count down how long the brothers had to get up, before jumping back up to his feet to grab Goopy’s wrist and lift his arm above his head in victory.

“Round one goes to Goopy Le Grande!”

Millie let out a sigh of relief, leaning back into her seat and resting a gloved hand on her chest before finishing off her drink in an attempt to calm her nerves. Ribby and Croaks pitifully got up from their position and made their way back to their corner of the ring to prepare for round two. Goopy did the same, wiping his brow and sitting on a provided stool.

“Care to take a bet, ma’am?” asked a worker who leaned next to Millie, “Round two is about to begin, care to take a bet on who will win the match?”

“Oh, uhm--” Millie cleared her throat, “No, thank you.” she gave a shy smile, “I’m just here to support my boyfriend. You know, as any girl would.”

“Ah, young love.” the worker mused, “I remember goin’ to my wife’s boxin’ matches when we were young--you enjoy yourself. A good fighter, your fella is.”

Millie gave a quiet “thank you” as the worker made their way to the next table.

“Alright, ladies and gentleman! Round two is about to begin!” The announcer shouted. Millie said, rubbing her temple and wondering how much more she could take. “Ready...set…”

Goopy gave a sly grin as he beat his boxing gloves together, which Ribby and Croaks responded with by bearing their teeth and scowling at him.

“Wallop!”

Once the announcer had run off, Goopy threw the first punch that knocked Croaks backward, and shoved a knee into Ribby’s stomach before he jumped back to avoid a punch from either of them. Millie felt her muscles tense up once more as Goopy went back to dodging the two brothers, making his way around the ring as he unsuccessfully attempted to land punches on either of them. This went on for a moment until Croaks was able to land a firm punch into the side of Goopy’s head, followed by a swift punch in the jaw that caused his mouth to bleed.

Millie gasped as Ribby followed up that beating with a series of punches to Goopy’s stomach and chest, which Goopy failed to properly block. “Oh no, oh no--” Millie panicked under her breath, “Don’t--don’t--oh no--”

Millie felt herself shaking as she watched Goopy attempt to get away, landing a few punches and kicks on the brothers in order to get back at a safe distance to begin dodging again. After another few moments of mutual dodging, Goopy was able to land a good punch in the center or Croaks’ face, causing him to fall back, to which Goopy responded to by kicking him in the chest so he would land on his back, where he stayed as he coughed, blood and spit leaving his injured mouth. 

Once Ribby attempted to do his signature roll to try and knock Goopy down, Goopy got a grip on his ankles and swung him around a few times before tossing him at his brother. The two stayed down once more as the announcer counted down once again, only to declare Goopy the winner once more.

Millie sat in silence, still trying to process what she had just seen. She had never stayed for a boxing match when she would perform on the boat, so she had no clue how brutal Ribby and Croaks really were when they fought. She sat, still shocked, for so long that she didn’t realize how much time had gone by until the announcer bellowed and announced the beginning of the final round. 

Millie felt her heart ache as she beheld her bruised and bleeding husband throw punches and take them right back. Goopy seemed to be going rather strong as the match began. He landed strong punches and kicks on the two, managing to grab them and throw them against the side of the ring to give himself more space to move. 

Everything seemed to be going well until Croaks managed to get Goopy into another chokehold, keeping him secured in place and not at all budging as Goopy elbowed him hard in the soft underbelly.

This compromised position gave Ribby the perfect opportunity to land a good series of punches and hits on Goopy, causing the crowd to go wild on both ends of the spectrum. “Goopy--no!” Millie cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she watched a mix of blood and spit drip down his chin as he grunted and shouted in pain, “Goopy, c’mon! Hit him! Kick him! Do--c’mon, do something!”

Goopy continued to struggle until his struggling became weaker and weaker, leading to him not struggling at all as a spaced out and tired look came across his face. Ribby’s punches became lower before he stepped back, smugly watching Croaks unhand him as he swayed before falling to his knees and eventually onto his stomach with a loud  _ thud.  _

Millie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stood from her seat, shouting with the rest of the crowd who had taken bets on him for him to get up. The announcer sprinted over, kneeling beside Goopy and waiting a moment before he began counting.

“One…”

Goopy lifted his head slightly, looking out at the booing, hollering audience through his bruised eyes.

“...two!...”

Among the crowd, Goopy spotted Millie, who stood with her hands clasped over her heart, looking absolutely terrified and saddened.

“...th--”

Before the announcer could finish, Goopy quickly forced himself back up, wiping the blood from his mouth with his arm. “Goopy Le Grande is back up, folks!” The announcer shouted, jumping back over the side of the ring, “This match ain’t over yet!” Millie felt herself smile as she began to cheer for her love, her voice shrill and excited as Goopy began to land a series of brutal punches onto his opponents.

“You can do it, baby!” Millie screamed, “Kick their asses, babe! Show ‘em what a real fight looks like!”

Goopy gave a devilish grin as he suplexed Croaks into his smaller brother, quickly unhanding him to kick him and his brother as hard as possible, jumping back as the two attempted to get up and punch him, which he successfully blocked, landing an uppercut on Croaks followed by an intense punch in the side of the head on Ribby. Millie continued to cheer as Goopy knocked Ribby to the ground, before patting his own elbow and dropping it hard onto his gut causing him to cough and sputter.

Croaks attempted to run at Goopy as Goopy stood back up, only for Goopy to swing a hard punch at him and knock him onto his back, straddling his body and landing a series of punches onto his face and chest before standing back up, spitting on him as he walked away. The two frogs stayed down as the announcer kneeled and counted, before excitedly grabbing Goopy’s wrist once again and holding it up.

“Ladies and gentlemen, your champion for the evenin’, Goopy Le Grande!”

The crowd hollered and Millie couldn’t help but bounce up and down, clapping her hands for joy. As Goopy exited the ring, Millie ran up to him, embracing him in her arms which only led to Goopy grabbing her waist and dipping her to plant a sloppy kiss on her lips which earned wolf whistles from the audience who saw. As Millie giggled, a worker tapped her shoulder and handed her a first aid kit, which knocked her out of her daze and confronted her with the reality of Goopy’s physical condition, leading her to go back to her worried state. 

“C’mon,” she demanded, “let’s get you all patched up, baby.”

“Alright, alright.” Goopy laughed, “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, doll.”

After the two made their way out of the establishment and back to Goopy’s home, Millie quickly had him sit down and began to frantically dab at his bleeding lip and wipe the dried blood from under his nose. 

“That was just terrible!” She lamented, grabbing an icepack and having him hold it to his eye, “I don’t know how anyone could watch that more than a couple of times a month.” “It’s somethin’ ya get used to.” Goopy shrugged, “But I ain’t lost to those two yet. Didn’t ya see how well I was doin’? Those tadpoles didn’t stand a chance!”

“They nearly wiped you out.” Millie pouted, wrapping a bandage around Goopy’s bruised uppher arm before having him remove his shirt so she could ice his belly, “I was sure that last round you were spent.”

“But I got back up.” He bragged, “And I have you to thank.” He gave Millie a sweet smile.

“M…” Millie’s eyes widened, “Me?”

“Well...yeah! I saw you out there--ya looked so sad--so worried...I couldn’t let my girl down, could I?”

“Oh, Goopy…” Millie gave him a soft look, planting a soft kiss on his lips, “You did that for lil’ ol’ me?”

“Of course.” Goopy used his free hand to hold Millie’s waist, rubbing her side with his thumb, “I would do anything if it meant you would smile.”

“Well…” Millie brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and batted her eyelashes, “There is  _ one more thing  _ you could do for me tonight.”

“And what would that be, princes?” He asked, looking lovingly into her eyes.

Millie shoved the ice pack she held into his chest and gave a teasing grin. “Keep that ice back on your tummy tonight. I can't have you too bruised up.”

Goopy chuckled a bit and held the ice pack to his belly with one hand and the other to his eye with his other hand.

“Whatever you say, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than I usually write, but I hope you guys appreciate it anyway! Thanks so much for reading!!


	6. The One Where Chips Gives His Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dice is being confronted more and more with the guilt that he feels for his past with Millie, and begins to wonder if the guilt he feels is legitimate. Chips and Mr. Wheezy discuss Dice's recent behavior with Millie and Goopy expresses his own concern with a couple of his close friends.

“Another swell night, everybody.” The Devil crooned, fluttering a handful of cash with his index finger, “All those suckers don’t know what hit ‘em.”

“So much cash, I could faint!” Dot sang. “You’d bettah not,” Pip growled, “If you go down, I go down wit’cha!” Dot grumbled under her breath at her husband before returning to listening to the Devil. “You all did so well tonight, I’m simply tickled.” He purred,”Amazing teamwork from the floor and perfect sweet talk from our lovely manager, King Dice.” The Devil then turned to Millie and Cala Maria who were counting up their collective earnings, “And these lovely ladies!  _ Amazing  _ work!”

“Aw shucks, sir.” Cala Maria giggled, “It wasn’t anything special!”

“We just love to sing.” Millie added, securing a band around a stack of dollars before gathering a pile of gold coins into a cloth bag.

“Don’t sell yourselves short,” The Devil Replied, “you two bring in customers like it’s nothing. And Mildred--” The Devil gave a sharp toothed grin to the dark skinned girl, “You’ve been doing an  _ exceptional  _ job! Over two hundred in tips tonight--a new record for you!” Millie gave a shy smile as her coworkers clapped and cheered for her, all excited for her newfound skill in the workplace. “Well, what can I say?” she giggled, “I’ve just been real giddy lately.”

“Well however your feelin’,” Mr. Wheezy replied, “let’s hope it never ends!”

His remark was met with agreement as he patted Millie on the shoulder, smiling at her with his yellow teeth exposed. “Thanks, Wheezy.” Millie replied, smiling right back at him, “Thanks to all of ya, really. I just love it here.”

As Millie finished securing bands around the money, Goopy approached her with his coat slung over his arm, wrapping his free arm around her waist, “Ya almost ready, dollface?” He asked, giving a small wave to the Devil before looking back at her. “Yeah, sweetie.” She replied, “We just gotta lock up for the night and I’ll be all set to head out.”

“Perfect.” He replied, “Take your time, I’m in no rush.” Goopy planted a soft kiss on her cheek as he sat near the bar, waiting for her to finish up.

As Millie finished tying off the bags of money, King Dice approached her and stood nearby her, watching her tie off the bags with the cuts of red rope the Devil had provided. “Can I help ya with somethin’, fella?” Millie asked, not bothering to look up as she continued to work, “Or are ya just makin’ sure I don’t steal a coin or two?” “Just wanted to tell you that you did alright tonight.” King Dice replied, “Two hundred dollars in tips is incredible, but I suppose having a room full of drunks and a decently attractive woman on the stage would lead to such a record being possible.”

“Only decently attractive?” Millie teased, “Why, I’m simply wounded by such language.”

King Dice shrugged and gave an awkward laugh, “Well, it wouldn’t be right for me to be fawning over another man’s girl, now would it?”

“I supposed not.” Millie strained to set the money bags on the table, dusting off her hands before planting them firmly on her hips, “I’ll be trying my hardest to break that record again, ya know? Can’t stop myself at just two hundred.”

“I understand that.” Dice adjusted his bowtie as Millie grabbed her white fur coat from the coat rack and slipped it on, “I should get going before the snow comes down too hard on us.” Millie sighed, “I’ll be seeing you, goodbye everyone!” Millie was replied to by the staff and her boss all waving to her and wishing her well as she left the building with Goopy, who made a point to open the door for her before holding her hand as they walked out into the gently falling snow to his car. 

“Well…” King Dice said as he joined Chips in packing away cards and poker chips, “she seemed to be in a good mood.”

“She sure did!” Chips replied as he sorted the poker chips by their color, “I’m honestly a little surprised she managed to stay so giddy when you-” he stopped for a moment, “...nevermind.”

King Dice gave Chips a confused look. “When I…what?” He asked, packing away a stack of playing cards. 

“Well, I know you two broke up on… sorta bad terms, so…” Chips scratched the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders a bit, “I’m just a little surprised she’s so calm around ya, is all. I mean, most gals woulda quit, but...she not only stayed, she still manages to keep a straight face around ya. That’s somethin’ ya don’t see everyday.”

“It was just a petty little quarell.” King Dice protested, “It makes sense that she’d be fine.”

“That ain’t what I heard.” Chips tapped a poker chip against the side of the table a few times before dropping it into a container with others that shared its color, “But it ain’t none o’ my business now, is it?”

“It certainly isn’t.” King Dice replied, holding a playing card between his fingers, “...but...what exactly did you hear…?”

“That you were a real piece of work.” Chips replied, keeping his gaze off King Dice, “You really weren’t the kindest to ol’ Millie after some time, and it was about time she left yer sorry ass. N’ I heard that durin’ that there fight, she was stickin’ up for herself…” Chips gave King Dice a stern look, “...and you didn’t like it.”

“Well, I hardly remember it going like that…” King Dice lied, “she and I simply had our differences. I...suppose I can admit, I wasn’t always the best partner, but--”

“But what?” Chips asked, cocking an eyebrow, “But you have some excuse as to why ya think she’s no angel either, huh? Well, most fellas do when their filly walks out on ‘em, whether it holds true or not.” Chips continued to sort the poker chips before closing them into a glossy wooden case, “Only a normal response from a guy to wanna pretend he’s even close to perfect. I know I did when my girl left me back on the ranch--before I worked here.”

“Why should you even care?” Dice asked, filing away the playing cards, “It’s not like it should matter.”

“Millie is just my pal is all.” Chips replied with a shrug as he stacked the case of poker chips beneath the table, “She’s a nice gal and well, I don’t remember ever seein’ her all that giddy when you’d come around after a while.” He stood up from his kneeling position and looked at King Dice with his arms folded, “I shouldn’t bother with that, though. She’s not with ya anymore--she’s with that chubby fella now.”

Chips went to the coat rack to grab his own jacket, pulling it onto himself before making his way to the door.

“But if I were you, I’d be thinking hard about what I did to deserve bein’ left instead of dwelling on what I thought she did wrong.”

Chips politely tipped his hat to his coworkers as he left the casino to hail a cab to take him home as the snow fell on and around him. King Dice remained standing in place before sighing and getting back to helping the other workers clean up their areas. Chips’ words rang through his mind for quite a while after that.

Meanwhile, Millie and Goopy made it back to Goopy’s home in the woods. It was a long drive, but they managed to get there before the snow kicked up. Millie shook some of the snow out of her hair and sat down on the couch to remove her leather boots before taking off her coat. Goopy did the same and slumped back onto the couch, sighing loudly as he put a hand over his eyes. “Another late night.” He groaned, “Why don’t people just leave when you guys tell ‘em to?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Millie replied, taking out her earrings and running a rag under some warm water from the sink, “I would guess it’s because they just don’t wanna leave--they may not wanna go home.” 

“Or maybe they’re too drunk.” Goopy added, standing up and removing his bowtie, “They may not wanna call a tow truck--y’know it’s risky to drive while drunk or high.”

“Oh, I know, baby.” Millie replied, wiping the making from her face, “I guess when the devil take all your money, choosin’ between a tow truck and a cab is a little risky.”

“I hear that.” Goopy entered the kitchenette area where Millie stood wiping her makeup off and grabbed a glass from the cupboard to get some water and leaning against the counter as he took a small sip, “So uh...what was King Dice sayin’ to ya?”

“Nothing all that important.” Millie replied, balling up the rag and tossing it into a nearby basket where all the dirty towels and rags went, “Just tellin’ me I did alright tonight. It was a bit awkward.”

“Seemed like he wanted to say something else but didn’t have the balls to.” Goopy replied, setting his glass down beside him and folding his arms, “I wouldn’t take him as one to be shy.”

“Can you blame him?” Millie asked, sitting on the counter across from Goopy, “After all we went through together--the ups n’ downs--it’s gotta be odd for him to see me with another guy after so many years of being his.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Goopy replied, “It must be kinda hard. But if he tries anything, I won’t hesitate to throw a punch.” He raised an eyebrow, “You know that, right?” “I do.” Millie replied, “I know.”

Millie got off the counter and opened up the fridge, scanning for something quick to eat. “Well I’m famished after a shift like that,” she said, “want me to make us something before we hit the hay?”

“Definitely.” Goopy replied, “I didn’t think we’d be out for so long tonight.”

“Well you don’t  _ have _ to wait for me, sweetheart.” Millie giggled, “You’re allowed to come home and sleep.”

“But I wouldn’t feel right not bein’ the one to drive ya back home.” He purred, holding her waist and kissing her forehead.

“Well, I suppose it makes sense considering we’re always spending the night together…” Millie replied, “...although it’s  _ hardly  _ appropriate for an unmarried couple.”

“Ah, who cares about that?” Goopy asked, “We’re in love, ain’t we? So what’s it matter?”

“Y'know what?” Millie placed her hands on his chest and smiled at him, “I guess you’re right.”

“Damn right I am, now let’s get some supper and sleep in tomorrow, alright?”

Millie giggled, “Comin’ right up, baby.”

~★~

The next day, Millie strutted into the casino with her leather boots and fur boat like she did everyday in the winter. She waved to her coworkers as she made her way to the dressing room in the back, passing by King Dice as she made her way down. King Dice couldn’t help watching her walk away before continuing on down the hall toward the casino floor.

Millie plopped down into her seat in front of her vanity mirror as she began to freshen up her makeup, being sure to doll herself up for her performance. As she brushed on rouge to her cheeks, she heard the door of the room open behind her, only to hear the voices of her coworkers. “Heya, girly!” Chips sang as he walked in and threw himself over the couch in the room, laying across it since his feet wouldn’t touch the floor. “How’s our favorite human doin’?” Mr. Wheezy asked, leaning against the door frame. Millie giggled and closed her case of rouge. “Human is barely a title I can hold anymore, isn’t it?” She asked semi-jokingly, “I’m doing alright. And yourselves?”

“Just great!” Chips replied, sitting up on his elbows, “There was actually somethin’ we were meanin’ to bring up.”

“Chips, actually. I wasn’t there when it happened but--well--he’ll tell ya.” Mr. Wheezy added, folding his arms.

“I think King Dice is startin’ to feel bad about...you know...bein’ such a tool.”Chips began, “We talked last night, after you and your boy left.” 

“Well, it only makes sense.” Millie sighed, crossing her legs, “I would only assume he would. He’s not a bad guy, he’s just…” she trailed off and tapped a finger against the cap of her knee, “Well...he’s something. That’s all I can say, really.”

“I hear ya.” Chips replied, laying upside down on the couch, allowing his at to fall to the floor as he rested his hands on his belly. “Y’know,” Mr. Wheezy began, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he came up with an apology sometimes soon. He’s not usually one to feel guilty, but it really is lookin’ like he is this time.” “If he wants to, I welcome it!” Millie said, turning to face Mr. Wheezy, “It’s not everyday a fella wants to apologize for his behavior. I know plenty of people who never got an apology from the people who screwed ‘em.”

“I hear that!” Mr. Wheezy laughed, sitting on the couch beside Chips, “My ex-husband is  _ still  _ convinced I’m nuts. Can’t go to Sugarland without him making stink eyes at me.” “That old gumball machine?” Millie giggled, “You’d think he’d be over it by now!” “Guess not.” He shrugged, “That guy could hold a grudge for eternity if ya let him.” Millie and Chips giggled along with their friend for a moment before Chips spoke again. “So,” he began, “if he apologized, would ya accept it?”

“Well...yeah.” Millie replied, shrugging her shoulders, “If he were willing to change and he meant what he said, I would. Hell, I may even forgive him. I’m not one to hold grudges if the person  _ really  _ wants to be any better. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Millie, you have gotta be one of the nicest gals in Inkwell Hell!” Chips laughed, throwing his hands in the air, “If it were me, I woulda dug my key into the side of his car. Carved my name and let his next bitch know what was what!”

“That’s ‘cuz you’re a redneck.” Mr. Wheezy said jokingly, patting Chip’s stomach.

“But he’s  _ our  _ redneck.” Millie added, giving Chips a loving look, “Isn’t that right, Wheezy?”

“Sure is.” He replied, blowing a playful kiss to Chips, which he pretended to catch and hold to his chest.

“Well you fellas should head out, I gotta change my dress.” Millie said as she stood up from her seat, “And if I remember correctly, you’ve got some games to play with the customers?” “We sure do.” Mr. Weezy replied, standing up and making his way to the door, “C’mon, Chips. Give her some privacy, eh?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m goin’!” Chips said, flipping to stand on his feet and snatching up his hat before jogging to the door, “Break a leg, Millie!”

“I’ll break every bone in my body just for you, chips.” She replies.

“Alright!” Chips shouted before running down the hall followed by a giggling Mr. Wheezy. Millie laughed and shut her door before unzipping the back of her dress and stepping out of it, hanging it on a metal hanger and opening the costume closet and settling on wearing a long, black velvet dress to perform. It covered her feet, so she was able to just throw on a pair of old scuffed up white heels. 

As she sat in the vanity chair, putting up her hair and decorating it with a jeweled comb, she couldn’t stop thinking about King Dice’s possible apology. Would he actually go through with that, she wondered? Or would he convince himself everything was fine and stay quiet until everyone else in the casino had chosen to forget? He was an unpredictable fellow, really, so all she could do was wait and see what he would do. 

Out on the casino floor, Goopy sat at the bar with his usual friends, this time accompanied by Sally Stageplay, who simply sat with her fingers entangled with Hilda Berg’s. Goopy had been telling them about how King Dice had been acting, and they were trying to make sense of it for themselves. “He’s probably mad she left him.” Cagney said, finishing off a mug of pink liquor, “After years of bein’ with somebody, it can hurt to see ‘em move on that quickly.”

“Or maybe, as I’ve said before, he feels guilty for how he treated her.” Hilda suggested, “Now I don’t know the guy personally, but he hardly seems dumb, which makes me think he must know by now he wasn’t right.” “Yeah.” Sally agreed, “You’re so smart, Hilda.” Sally rested her free hand on Hilda’s forearm as the two gave each other lovesick glances.

“Well, whatever it is,” Goopy began, shaking his head, “I don’t trust the guy. He’s got a lotta work to do to get me to trust him after all of that.” “Oh, I hear ya!” Cagney replied, “I hear ya loud and clear, pal! I’d slug Chauncey’s ex if I saw her!” Cagney shrugged and looked away for a moment, “Which is uh, why he’s made it pretty clear that I’m not allowed to.” 

Goopy nodded and folded his arms across his chest. “I hope Millie’s alright with all of this.” He sighed, “She seems okay but--I dunno, I’m still a bit worried.” “That makes sense.” Sally said, “Anyone would be worried about their partner in this situation, regardless of if they  _ seem  _ okay or not.” Hilda nodded in agreement with her girlfriend’s statement. “I gotta agree too.” Cagney shrugged, “I’m the same way with Chauncey. I’m just glad he’s got the other Root Pack members to help him when I can’t.” Cagney raised an eyebrow, “Millie’s got friends, don’t she?”

“Of course.” Goopy replied, “She’s got Chip’s n’ Wheezy, and she’s got Reaper and Cala Maria. The Devil sometimes, too, I think.”

“Must be nice, havin’ the devil on her side.” Cagney laughed, “Must feel untouchable!”

“Anybody would!” Sally chuckled, “That’s  _ untapped power  _ at her fingertips in some cases!”

Goopy nodded in agreement, still lost in thought. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. The best he could think to do was support Millie and be ready to jump if Dice tried something. But, the man was unpredictable, as anyone would expect the right hand man of Beelzebub to be. All he could do was wait and see, and stay by Millie’s side through it all and refuse to budge. With being known for his strength, he may as well put it to good use.

In the Devil’s office, King Dice sat on the edge of his desk and helped him and Reaper count and band up stacks of money. Reaper sat in the Devil’s lap and shoveled gold coins into a bag as he counted them while the Devil counted up dollar bills. Silence remained among the three of them until Reaper broke it by speaking, “Okay, Dice. What’s on your mind?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow and perking one of his canine ears, “You’ve been spacey all day. You’re among friends, speak!”

“It’s nothing.” He replied, not bothering to look at him.

“You can’t lie to us, love.” The Devil sighed, rolling his eyes, “You’ve been focused on Millie, haven’t you?” Dice Remained silent. “It’s alright to say yes, we won’t taunt or mock you.” “The opposite, actually.” Reaper added, resting his elbow on the table, “We’re friends, aren’t we? I know I’m a bit of a jerk at times but, this situation doesn’t call for playful asshole-ish-ness, does it?”

Dice sat in silence for a moment before sighing and finally speaking. “Okay.” He huffed, turning so he knee was up on the desk, “It is about Millie. But before you say a word, I’m  _ not  _ still in love with her. I got over  _ that  _ months ago. It’s just…” He looked at the ground then back up at his bosses, “...was I...was I  _ that bad  _ to her? I couldn’t have been, right? I--I helped her get the job here, I let her stay at my place some nights, I was a good boyfriend and fiance, wasn’t I?”

“Well…” Reaper scratched the back of his neck, “You  _ were…” _

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’ve kept my tongue behind my teeth for awhile now, but…” Reaper pinched his nose bridge and furrowed his brow, “Ah, screw it. Dice, you became a dick after a while. I dunno where exactly ya went wrong, or when things left the realm of sugar and fairytales, but you were terrible to the poor girl! Do you know how many times she was at my place in  _ tears  _ over something you said? More times that I wanted to count.”

Dice stayed frozen for a moment, looking to the Devil who was nodding in agreement with his husband.

“King Dice, I witnessed many times you putting her down for the most menial things.” he began, “Her clothing, her performance, how many tips she was or wasn’t getting, anything you could throw back at her, you did.”

King Dice felt that feeling from before forming deep in the pit of his stomach.

“I can tell that you have a good heart, King Dice.” The Devil’s expression softened, “Albeit evil, you didn’t  _ want  _ to hurt the woman you were in love with. I can tell that you feel guilt, and that guilt is forming knots in your stomach, but it will only go away when you wise up and apologize to Mildred and  _ mean  _ what you say.”

The Devil looked King Dice deep in the eye and said in a low voice:

“You’re capable of change, and you’re capable of moving forward from this, but it’s something you have to do for yourself. The choice is yours. Just know that if you do go through with this and change and acknowledge your own faults, Reaper and I will support you through it all.” “We will!” Reaper added, “You’re our friends, King. But Millie is our friend, too, and we want both of you to be okay.”

King Dice nodded, still remaining without a word. “Oh, Dice, you look pitiful.” Reaper hopped out of the Devil’s lap and walked around the desk to be in front of King Dice with his arms outstretched, “C’mere, bring it in.” King Dice stood up from the table, embracing Reaper tightly as Reaper held him and patted his back. “It’s okay, I can tell that you  _ really  _ want things to be okay--that you  _ want  _ to right your wrongs, and that’s saying a lot about your character.” 

“It may seem odd for a demon and the devil himself to be telling you these things, but believe me, would you prefer this or an angel telling you to repent or face damnation?” The Devil laughed, “At least with me, I’m brutally honest in the way that matters. I’m not going to simply tell you to worship me and  _ poof,  _ all your sins are forgiven. My forgiveness doesn’t matter. Millie’s does.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself!” Reaper added, breaking the hug with King Dice, “You alright to work? Do you need the rest of the night off? I’m sure we could just have Mr. Wheezy manage again, I know Chips can handle himself at his betting table--”

“I’m fine to work.” Dice replied, “Don’t bother, I’ll be fine. I needed to hear that…”

King Dice made his way to the door to work the floor once more, before turning back to speak once more. “Thank you, both of you.” He began, “For...this entire talk.” “It was nothin’!” Reaper replied, giving a limp wrist gesture with his other hand on his hip, “Don’t mention it. Now get out there and sweet talk us another thousand, King!” King Dice smiled and started down the hall, leaving Reaper and the Devil in the office. “It was about time, huh?” Reaper said, turning to the Devil. “Truly.” The Devil replied, “Quite the stubborn fellow, he is.”

“Do you think Millie is gonna forgive him when he finally gets the balls to apologize?”

“I wouldn’t.” The Devil shook his head, “That’s her own decision, and it’s also dependent on the sincerity of King Dice’s apology.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Reaper stroked his beard once more, “Millie’s not one to hold grudges, either. So I suppose she’ll at least  _ accept  _ his apology if not give him the gift of forgiveness.”

The Devil nodded in agreement. “Now come back, my lap is  _ dreadfully  _ empty without you in it.” 

After that, the evening seemed to go on just the same, with King Dice tricking people into wasting more money and Millie on the stage singing sweetly while Goopy watched her with a lovestruck expression on his face as he did so. THough they went on like normal, all of their minds were running with what had been discussed to them that evening. Goopy’s worry, Millie’s curiosity, and King Dice’s guilt, were all things that didn’t seem to give them a rest during the whole night at the casino, although they all seemed good at hiding it.

King Dice continued his usual rounds and Millie continued to sing, unbothered, while Goopy continued to watch while talking to his friends between songs. “You know, I bet that by next month, this’ll all be over with and nobody’ll be worrying anymore.” Hilda mused, throwing back the last of her wine, “Everything will be sunshine and roses with nothin’ to worry about.” “You’re probably right.” Goopy replied, giving a forced chuckle, “At least, I hope you are.”

“She probably is.” Cagney yawned, becoming tipsy from the liquor he had drank, “She’s a smart lady when she  _ wants  _ to be.” He gave a teasing grin which Hilda replied to with rolling eyes as Sally chuckled a bit, leaning against her slightly. “Well, either way,” Hilda began, “If she seems okay, just let her be. She trusts you enough, she'll almost always come to you if something is wrong in all other cases, so this shouldn’t be that much difference.“That’s true…” Goopy replied, running his index finger along the rim of his glass, “she’s not one to keep things from me...even when we weren’t dating, sure she made excuses for people, but she never kept things from me.”

Hilda gave Goopy a friendly pat on the back and gave a sympathetic look, “There ya go!” she said happily, “Ya just gotta keep an ear out, she’ll tell ya when somethin’ is really wrong!” “But good on you for worrying.” Sally added, “You’re a carin’ guy, Goopy. Millie is  _ lucky  _ to have ya.”

Goopy offered a weak smile. “Thanks, Sally.” He replied awkwardly, taking a sip of his drink, “I’d rather consider myself the lucky one, but I really appreciate the sentiment…” Sally smiled at Goopy in response before going back to sitting with her head on Hilda’s shoulders. Goopy then returned to watching Millie sing, with his mind still racing.

What an eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet! Thank you to everyone who's been reading leaving Kudos, it means the world!


	7. He's Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has sprung on Ikwell Isle, and that marks quite some time since Millie and Goopy had become an item and left King Dice in the dust of his own mistakes. Dice has the perfect opportunity to apologize to Millie and try to make amends as he had planned, and all he can hope is that Millie accepts his apology and Goopy doesn't tear him a new one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long!!! gonna try and update regularly again!

The casino seemed rather quiet in the spring, solely due to the habitants of Inkwell Isle seemed obsessed with stereotypical hobbies such as spring cleaning and picnicking once the weather began to be bearable again. It wasn’t until evening and nightfall that people would come to waste away their money on games that they would seldom win, so the “hours” of the casino were slightly shifted when winter ended and until summer began. Because of this, the daytime would be spent simply preparing the casino for guests, ensuring that liquor was stocked, coins were counted, playing cards were shuffled, anything that could be done was being done to ensure that the place was in top top shape.

As per usual, King Dice was tasked with ensuring that other tasks were being finished by the respective staff. That Mr. Wheezy had restocked his supply of tobacco, that Mangosteen had set up the pool table properly, that Pip and Dot had dusted Mr. Chime’s claw machine, that every task had been finished properly. As he made his rounds, he came upon Millie, who was ironing her performance dresses and polishing her shoes, as she had usually been tasked with to ensure that her outfits were in good condition to perform in.

He debated what he should say to her--if perhaps he should just check in and make his way back to the floor as quickly as possible--or if he should try to spark polite conversation? Millions of thoughts raced through his head as he hid behind a corner, until his brain stopped at what he had put off for months.

_ Perhaps now is a good time to say “I’m sorry.” _

King Dice debated this. Was now a good time? Was it the best moment for him to be doing this, or would this be best suited for later when she wasn’t so busy with work? Dice wrestled with himself for a moment before finally making his decision: if he didn’t do it now, he never would. It made perfect sense. They were alone backstage, she seemed calm, now was a decent enough time as any, and there were enough distractions if it didn’t go well.

Dice took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, plastering on the same smile he would always wear as he approached Millie with a confident swagger in his step. “Mildred, hello!” He chimed, leaning against a wall nearby her, “Are ya workin’ hard or hardly workin’?” Millie gave a chuckle as she continued to hang up her long dresses and boas on a rack. “Somewhere in between.” Millie replied, giving a friendly smile to her ex-fiance, “And yourself, big guy?” “Oh, the same as usual…” Dice Replied, looking at the ground for a moment, “There was, uh--actually something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

Millie’s expression dropped slightly. “Alright,” She replied, picking up a red leather high heel and buffing it with a cloth coated in shoe polish, “what is it? I’m all ears.”

“Well, to begin--I’m glad that you’ve found love with Goopy.” He began, giving her a soft smile to reassure her of his intent, “And...during your time spent with him, I’ve noticed a positive change in you. You seem...more  _ confident.  _ Happier with yourself--as I’ve stated, this change is positive!” “Alright…” Millie replied, continuing to shine the many pairs of high heels at the costume stand.

“It made me realize that...in order for you to have a positive life, you needed a life without me in it.”

Millie looked at Dice with a worried expression. “Well, Dice--things weren’t always that way, I think we both know that--” Millie was cut off from speaking.

“I know that they weren’t,” Dice said calmly, “But they did become that way, and the blame remains on my shoulders.” Dice sit down on a stool beside Millie, folding his hands and resting his elbows on his knees, “I wasn’t good to you for quite some time, and it was something that is inexcusable on my end.”

Millie remained silent, holding the shoe she was polishing in her lap as she looked at King Dice.

“I suppose my cruelty stemmed from a fear of losing you…” He sighed, “but instead of trying to convince myself you weren’t worth it, I should have instead just enjoyed you while I had you. I ended up manifesting my own fear and hurt you in the process.”

King Dice looked up and made a sad expression as he locked eyes with Millie, swallowing his sorrow as his lips parted to speak.

“I’m sorry, Millie.” He stated, his eyes twinkling with sincerity, “And I don’t expect forgiveness from you--I just hope that my apology can be accepted because I want so badly to  _ change  _ and be better for whoever may make the mistake of loving me after you.”

Millie felt her heart drop into her stomach as she beheld King Dice’s miserable countenance. He really meant every word that he was saying--and that was rare coming from King Dice. “Oh, King…” Millie began, placing a hand on his shoulder, “loving you was never a mistake--I really did enjoy the years we spent together. You were wonderful and you’ll always have a special place in my heart. Frankly, I never expected to get an apology from you since you’ve always been a stubborn fella…” Millie gave him a sympathetic smile, “but I can hear in your voice that you mean it, so...I forgive you, King.”

King Dice’s eyes widened as he felt something build in his throat, a tear rolling down his rosy cheek and his face twisted into a relieved smile. “C’mere, bug guy.” Millie said sweetly, embracing King in a tight hug and patting his back as his arms wrapped around her. 

“I know you can be better--and I love you for that..” She cooed, rubbing his back with her gloved hands, “I know it took a lot of strength to approach me just now and I’m really proud of you for that--and it takes a strong man to admit when he’s done something wrong and that will  _ always  _ make me smile.”

King Dice nodded, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around Millie as he sniffled. 

“Now get a hold of yourself,” Millie added, pulling away from the hug and wiping the tears from his face, “you’d best be making sure the Ol’ Ethan’s not drinkin’ all the booze again.”

King Dice laughed and nodded. “Thank you, Millie…” he said softly, standing up and adjusting his bowtie, “you’re wonderful, you know that? Goopy is lucky to have you.”

Millie smiled and thanked him before going back to her chores as he walked back onto the floor, plastering back on his usual overconfident expression as he walked to the bar to scold Ol’ Ethan who had been caught red handed finishing off a bottle of white wine despite Rumulus’ clearly justified protests. 

Millie sat with a content smile as she set down the final pair of squeaky clean high heels and stepped back to look at the rack of clean, ironed, freshly steamed dresses and boas. A job well done, she thought. And time well spent, talking to King Dice. She had thought that perhaps he would apologize to her, and if not that, at least try to be friendly to her, so she felt as if a breath of fresh air had blown through her space.

Dice felt a similar relief, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and his organs had been released from tight, restrictive knots. This was a fresh start for him and Millie that he had never imagined he would ever get. He had assumed that Millie must have hated him, but to be received so warmly was a relief that he felt nearly undeserving of. He just knew that Reaper and the Devil would be happy to hear the news of this, considering how much they cared for the both of them.

Across the casino, Mr. Wheezy and Chips caught a glimpse of King Dice, who seemed as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Well, someone’s got a pep in his step, huh?” Wheezy asked, chuckling as he nudged Chips, “Ya think he talked to Millie?” “Who else would he be back there with?” Chips asked, smiling wide, “He wasn’t there long enough to go to the boss’ office. I bet’cha those two had a great talk about all of the bullshit they’ve been through together, yeah?”

“Oh, I bet’cha they did.” Wheezy replied as he shuffled a deck of cards, “Maybe later tonight we can talk to her about it. I’d talk to Dice but that guy gets  _ so  _ into his work, I’d hate to distract him.” 

“I hear ya.” Chips said, dropping a handful of dice into a plastic container before tucking it beside a stack of cards, “I’d rather not get my head bit off!”

Wheezy laughed as he tucked the playing cards into their small cardboard box to stow away with the other items on the dealing table. The two continued to talk and set their plan to speak to Millie that evening before her set since they were sure that she and Dice had spoken to one another in a constructive way and they simply  _ had  _ to know what went down.

~*~

“Mildred! Millie, darling!” Reaper called down the hall before bursting into Millie’s dressing room with a giant grin on his face, “When were you going to tell me you and Dice talked?!”

“Well, looks like we’re here for the same reason,” Wheezy chuckled as he and Chips approached as well.

“Gee, I guess this was a hot topic then, hm?” Millie giggled, buckling the strap of her high heeled shoes, “Well, what about it? We talked earlier today and he and I have made amends.”

Reaper sat on the couch in the dressing room and crossed his legs, propping his chin up on his palm and drumming his fingers on his knee with a grin on his face as Chips sat beside him with Wheezy sitting cross legged on the other side of him. “So, what’d he  _ say?”  _ Reaper asked, batting his eyelashes, “Did he cry? I bet he cried.” “Didn’t you talk to him about this?” Millie asked, raising an eyebrow, “Or do you just want  _ my  _ perspective?”

“Well, neither of us heard!” Chips said, gesturing at himself and Wheezy, “You should at least say it for  _ us!”  _

Millie rolled her eyes and giggled at the three men sitting on her dressing room sofa. “Well, I’d hate to air his dirty laundry,” she paused to apply dark lipstick to her mouth, popping her lips and cleaning the edges with her pinky, “But we had a  _ good  _ talk--and I could tell that he was really sorry.” “That’s fantastic!” Chips yelled, causing Reaper to cringe and cover his ears, “Have ya told Goopy?”

“Not yet.” Millie said, switching out her hoop earrings for a pair of dangling jewel earrings, “I haven’t seen him all day, so I’ll be talking to him about it on the drive home.” “I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic,” Wheezy added, “It’s probably gonna help him feel a little less antsy about you two being around each other all day.”

“I sure hope so.” Millie replied, “He’s so protective of me, I just hope he’s willing to give Dice a chance. I dunno many fellas who would…”

“Oh believe me, Goopy’s a nice guy, he’ll at least hear you out on it.” Reaper said, doing a limp wristed gesture, “Who knows? Maybe they’ll even become buddies!”

“They could!” Chips exclaimed, “Best of luck talkin’ to him!”

“Thanks, hun.” Millie said in a gentle voice, as she usually did with Chips, “I’m sure he’ll at least understand my perspective.”

“I’m sure he will.” Wheezy added.

Meanwhile, out on the casino floor, Goopy sat having a drink with Cagney and Chauncey, who were there after celebrating their two year anniversary. “Well, again, congrats to you fellas.” Goopy said, taking a sip of his drink, “A year, right? When are ya gonna tie the knot?” “No clue.” Cagney replied, sitting with Chauncey’s arm around him, “We’re just enjoyin’ bein’ two morons in love, ain’t that right, baby?” “We sure are!” Chauncey replied, planting a sloppy, tipsy kiss on Cagney’s cheek, “My little daffodil is the  _ best  _ thing to ever happen to me.” Cagney chuckled and planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before turning back to Goopy, “So how long have you n’ Millie been together now?”

“Oh uh--” Goopy began counting on his fingers, “Well, uh...about seven months now, I think? Almost eight.” “Wow!” Cagney exclaimed, “Feels like just yesterday you swiped her from King Dice!” 

“I didn;t  _ swipe  _ her.” Goopy chuckled, “She came to me.”

  
“Speaking of King Dice…” Chauncey began, finishing off his glass of wine, “that fella’s goa new pep in his step, doesn't he?” Chauncey gestured at King Dice who appeared to be doing his usual work but with a new found enthusiasm. Goopy raised his eyebrows in surprise as he watched. “Hm...he sure is.” Goopy began, “I wonder what’s got him so happy.”

“Well, why not just ask Millie when ya take her home tonight?” Cagney asked, “ She knows all the inside info, yeah?” “Maybe.” Goopy replied, “I will ask her. She should know.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Chauncey said, holding up his empty wine glass, “Now if we’re done there, papa needs another drink!”


End file.
